Változnak az idõk The times are changin'
by rinoa chan85
Summary: Ez egy Roxfort utáni Draco-Hermis story. A mû alapkérdése: Vajon miért nem lehet egy egyszeri, tévedésnek elkönyvelt esemény felett szemet hunyni?


Írta: Rinoa

Penna felvétele: 2004. Június. 6.

Letétele: 2004. június 11.

Megjegyzés: Hermi-Draco fiction. Vajon miért nem lehet egy egyszeri, tévedésnek elkönyvelt esemény felett szemet hunyni?

Korhatár: PG-13

Változnak az idõk

****

I.

A nap már régen lebukott a nyugati horizont mögé, késõ este volt. Hûvös, április esti szél fújt London utcáin. A lámpák pislákoló fénye halványan megvilágította a járdát és a régi házfalakat.

Az éjjeli utca csendjébe nyugodt léptek zaja vegyült. Egy fiatalember alakja bontakozott ki a szürkületben. Talpig feketében volt és valamilyen hosszú köpenyt viselt magán. A járókelõknek egy kicsit szokatlan látványt nyújtott. A férfi keze zsebre volt dugva, mintha szorongatna benne valamit.

Befordult a sarkon és elért egy kivilágított mellékutcát. Mikor elhaladt az egyik lámpa alatt, ki lehetett venni unottan szemlélõdõ arcát. Az arcot, amely most megvetõ fintorba torzult.

- Muglik- morogta, miután egy mosolygós idõs pár elhaladt mellette.

Kiért a fõutcára és megszaporázta lépteit. Két, díszesen kivilágított üzlet mellett egy kis kopott kocsma állt. A legtöbb ember egy pillantásra sem méltatta. A férfi viszont pontosan ide igyekezett.

Hangosan megnyikordult a Foltozott Üst ajtaja, amikor belépett a füstös helyiségbe. Nem kellett sokáig nézelõdnie, az egyik félreesõ asztaltól már intettek is neki. A fiatal férfi arcán halvány, futó mosoly suhant át, majd magabiztosan az asztalhoz ment.

- Elkéstél, Draco! –szólt egy kis szemrehányással a hangjában a másik férfi.

- Tudom, tudom. Ne haragudjon! –ült le a fiatalember egy üres székre.

Tom, a kocsmáros rögtön odalépett hozzájuk és felvette a rendelést. Amíg a két kupa forralt mézbort ki nem hozták nekik, a két férfi nem szólt egymáshoz.

- Nos? –Draco leengedte poharát és fürkészni kezdte hajdani bájitaltan-tanára arcát. –Miért kérte tõlem, hogy itt találkozzunk?

Piton még mindig nem nézett a fiúra.

- Beszélnünk kell –mondta rekedten.

- Jó, de mirõl?

- Draco! –a fekete hajú férfi áthajolt az asztal felett és suttogóra fogta a hangját. –Hallottam valami nagyon komoly dolgot felõled. Úgy döntöttem, nem bízom a híresztelésekben, magam beszélek veled. Szeretném, ha megcáfolnád, vagy megerõsítenéd a hírt.

A fiatalember bólintott, jelezve, hogy figyel.

- Pár napja hallottam megbízható forrásból, hogy a Nagyúr újabb beavatási szertartást tûzött ki. –Piton még halkabbra vette a hangját. -És az a hír járja, hogy te is rajta vagy a listán.

Draco pár pillanatig még hallgatott, majd bólintott.

- Jól tudja.

Piton egy kicsit erõsebben rakta le a kupáját az asztalra, mint kellett volna, így az ital egy része kifröccsent.

- És ezt te csak ilyen nyugodt hangon jelented ki?

A fiú vállat vont.

- Ez az ügy már le van zárva, tanár úr. Már belenyugodtam.

- Mégis, hogy mondhatsz ilyet, fiam? Ez a legszörnyûbb dolog, hogy valakit akarata ellenére…

- Nem kényszerítettek! –csattant fel a fiatal férfi.

A professzor meghökkenten dõlt hátra a székében. Elkerekedett szemekkel bámult a szõke fiúra.

- Mi az, most meglepõdött? –vigyorgott gonoszan Draco.

- Ezt nem hiszem el…-rázta a fejét Piton. –Draco! Azt hittem, ennél azért okosabb vagy! Nem voltál soha híres az ostoba döntéseidrõl!

- Nem akarom folytatni ezt a beszélgetést –állt fel hevesen a fiatalabbik férfi. Piton is felpattant és elkapta az indulni készülõ Draco karját.

- Fiam! Legalább gondold még egyszer végig, hogy mit teszel! Innen nincs visszaút! Ez a döntés megváltoztatja az egész életedet!

- Köszönöm, de azt hiszem, már döntöttem. –nézett a fiú Piton szemébe. – Igazán sokra tartom az aggodalmát, de nem tud meggyõzni!

A fekete hajú férfi lemondóan elengedte Draco karját.

- Találkozunk a beavatásomon! –köszönt el kajánul a fiú. Kilépett a fogadó ajtaján és tovább sétált az utcán. Nem láthatta, hogy Perselus Piton még sokáig ült ott a helyén, gondolataiba mélyedve.

-------------------

Draco kissé feldúlt állapotban hagyta el a fogadót. _Hogy juthatott Pitonnak eszébe ilyesmi? Hiszen õ is halálfaló!_ Akkor meg miért akarta volna lebeszélni õt errõl?

Az én döntésem, egyedül az enyém! –bosszankodott. Magában persze tudta, hogy ez nem teljesen igaz. Valójában ez az apja elvárása volt. És neki mindenképpen meg akart felelni.

Ránézett a karórájára. Még korán volt, semmi kedve nem volt hazamenni. Inkább betért az egyik mugli bárba.

A pultnál két kortyra megitta az italát, majd az üres pohárra meredt.

A nagyúr erõsebb, mint valaha –gyõzködte tovább magát-, _nála biztonságban leszek. Ha összefogunk, végre átvehetik a tiszta vérû varázslók az uralmat. Nem lesznek többé muglik és sárvérûek. Sárvérûek, mint az a…Granger?_ –Draco arcán átfutott a gyors felismerés, majd elvigyorodott.

Ne_m, azt hiszem keresve se találnék Londonban még egy ilyen bozontos, göndör hajat! _–élénkült fel. Leszállt a bárszékrõl és egyenesen a nõhöz indult.

- Lám csak, lám csak! Granger! –szólt gúnyosan, mikor Hermione asztalához lépett. A lány meglepetten felkapta a fejét, majd miután megismerte a fiatalembert, megvetõen ciccegett.

- Malfoy, már csak te hiányoztál, hogy tökéletes legyen a napom!

Draco figyelmét nem kerülte el, hogy a lány szeme könnyes, bármennyire is próbálta az palástolni. Nem egyedül ülhetett itt, hiszen az asztalon egymással szemben két, félig teli kávéscsésze volt.

- Öhm, visszajön még az illetõ? –mutatott a fiatal férfi az üres székre.

- Nem –dünnyögte a lány. –Te meg mit képzelsz??

Draco ugyanis fogta magát és leült a megüresedett helyre.

- Nyugalom, Granger! Hát így kell üdvözölnöd a régi iskolatársadat? –vigyorgott. A lány bosszúsan kutatni kezdett a táskájában.

- Na, mondd el, mi bántja a kis szívedet! Hidd el, megkönnyebbülsz majd –folytatta a fiú.

- Hagyj engem békén! –Hermione felpattant, lecsapta az idõközben megtalált bankjegyet az asztalra és kisietett a bárból. Draco megvetõen meredt utána.

-------------------

Már éjfél is elmúlt, mire végre hazaért a Malfoy kúriára. Alig tett egy pár lépést a bejárati hallban, máris egy panaszos nõi hang ütötte meg a fülét:

- Draco! Az ég szerelmére, hol voltál ilyen sokáig? –nyafogta, miközben lesietett a lépcsõn.

- Mit érdekel? –vetette oda a fiú.

- Hát már hogyne érdekelne! –csattant fel Pansy. -Aggódtam miattad!

- Jó, ne haragudj! Nem úgy gondoltam. –enyhült meg Draco, és egy puszit nyomott a lány arcára. Az fülig pirult és belekarolt a férfiba.

- Gyere, menjünk aludni!

A férfi szemére azonban még sokáig nem jött álom. Csak hallgatta az oldalán fekvõ lány egyenletes szuszogását. Elõször a Piton professzorral való beszélgetésen morfondírozott, majd hirtelen felrémlett elõtte Hermione könnyes arca. _Vajon mi baja volt?_

-------------------

Ezen az éjszakán nem csak Draco hánykódott álmatlanul.

Hermione Granger még csak kísérletet sem tett rá, hogy elaludjon. Égõ lámpánál, ruhástul feküdt az ágyában. Csámpás, a macskája összegömbölyödve szunyókált a lábánál.

A lány megtörülte a szemét és kiment a fürdõszobába. Hideg vízzel megmosta az arcát, majd a tükörképére meredt. Egy kócos, piros szemû, huszonkét éves nõ nézett vissza rá.

Hermione visszahúzta az ujjára az ezüst gyûrût, amit a mosakodás miatt vett le. Elmélázva nézegette az apró ékszert.

", Ron! –a lánynak újra kicsordultak a könnyei. Akkor kapta tõle ezt a gyûrût, miután végeztek a Roxfortban. A fiú ezzel vallotta be neki az érzelmeit. Azóta már eltelt öt év és õk még mindig együtt vannak. A fiú a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumban dolgozik édesapjával. ' és Harry pedig az Aurorképzõbe mentek tanulni.

Ron azonban sokszor kifogásolta Hermione döntését. Szerinte ez a munka roppant veszélyes és nem nõnek való.

Ma este is emiatt vesztek össze, Ron túlságosan féltette a lányt, nem akarta, hogy nyíltan harcolnia kelljen Tudodki híveivel. Hermione hiába gyõzködte kedvesét, hogy már elég szakképzett, az érvelés süket fülekre talált. Végül is a fiú bedühödött és faképnél hagyta a lányt.

Hermione levette tekintetét a tükörrõl és bement a hálószobájába. _Ha már úgysem tudok aludni, legalább megírok egy esszét, azzal is elõrébb leszek_ –gondolta. Felkuporodott az ágyra, elõvett egy könyvet és maga elé készített egy pergamenlapot. Néhány perc néma böngészés után megmártotta a tollát és írni kezdett.

-------------------

Másnap Draco fáradtan ébredt. Csak hajnal felé tudott elaludni, reggel mégis nagyon korán felébredt. Megitta a kávéját, lezuhanyozott és már el is hoppanált.

Egész délelõtt sétált, ki akarta szellõztetni a fejét estére. Aztán, akármennyire is nem vágyott rá, indulnia kellett.

Egy távoli, ódon kastélyhoz rendelte az édesapja. Mikor Draco megérkezett, Lucius már a kapu elõtt várt rá.

- Késtél, fiam! –fogadta némi szemrehányással a hangjában.

- A fõ, hogy itt vagyok, nem?

- Na, gyerünk! –nyomta le a nagyszárnyú kapu kilincsét. - Szedd egy kicsit rendbe magad, mielõtt bemegyünk… És Draco!

- Tessék, apa.

- Ne hozz rám szégyent!

A fiatal férfi sápadtan bólintott.

Fél óra múlva az ifjabbik Malfoy már a saját kúriájának kertjében járkált. Még mindig remegett egy kicsit a megpróbáltatásoktól. Most mutatták be hivatalosan is a Nagyúrnak, mint Lucius Malfoy fia. Draco személyesen még sohasem találkozott Voldemorttal, és ez a mostani találkozás megrémítette. Pedig még beszélnie sem kellett, az apja intézett mindent.

De az egész légkör olyan…félelmetes. Másra számított. Megrázta a fejét.

De ugyan mire számítottál? –szólalt meg egy hang a fejében. _–Hogy a Nagyúr kedvesen elcseveg majd veled, mint egy nagybácsi? Hogy majd mosolyogva közli, mennyire örül, hogy te is csatlakozol majd?_

Hát, ha erre számított, nagyon tévedett. Voldemort egyik embere a bemutatkozó kellõs közepén rontott be, és valami rossz hírt közölhetett a Nagyúrnak, mert az kimondta rá a Cruciatus átkot.

Draco leült egy padra és a tenyerébe temette az arcát.

És senkinek nem jutott eszébe, hogy ez azért túlzás? Senki nem próbálta errõl meggyõzni a Nagyurat? …Vagy nem akarták, vagy nem merték.

Mindenesetre, ez a bizarr élmény egy kicsit eltántorította tervétõl a fiatalembert.

Lucius pedig csak annyi kommentárt fûzött utólag a dologhoz, amikor a fia kérdõre vonta, hogy "majd megszokod."

- Szép kilátások! –mondta félhangosan és elindult a házba.

-------------------

Vacsora után felment a hálószobájába. Lefeküdt az ágyra és pihenni próbált. De nem sokáig lehetett egyedül gondolataival, Pansy alig egy perc múlva benyitott.

- Nagyon hallgatag voltál ma este –kezdte, miután odalépett a szekrényhez, hogy kivegyen egy hálóinget.

- Igazán megszokhattad volna már –dünnyögött.

- Mit mondtál, drágám? –nézett ki Pansy a fürdõszobaajtóból.

- Semmit.

- Kezdem elhanyagolva érezni magam –folytatta a nõ-, ha már most sem vagy figyelmes velem, milyen leszel majd az esküvõnk után!

- Mi után? – ült fel Draco a franciaágyon.

- Hahh, baj van a hallásoddal?

- Ne csináld már! Ezt már ezerszer megbeszéltük!

- Draco! Nem hiszem el, hogy ezt mondod! Bár, anyád szerint csak kéreted magad…

- Mi?? –a férfi sietõsen felkelt és õ is belépett a fürdõszobába.

- …de nem kell aggódnod semmi miatt, édesem. Narcisszával majd megszervezünk mindent. Ma már voltunk is pár helyen nézelõdni.

- Hát ez óriási! – tárta szét a karját a fiú. –És lehetne talán nekem is némi beleszólásom az életembe??

- Csillapodj, Draco! –lépett közelebb hozzá engesztelõen Pansy. –Rendben van, majd te választhatod ki, hová menjünk nászútra. Jó lesz? –duruzsolta.

A fiú megrázta a fejét.

- Akkor mit szeretnél? –simította meg az arcát. Draco a mozdulat közepén megragadta a lány kezét, és finoman eltolta magától.

- Ne beszéljünk errõl!

- De hát Draco –erõsködött a nõ tovább-, ezt minél elõbb meg kell szerveznünk! Meghívni azt a nagyon sok vendéget. Gondolom, addigra már be leszel avatva, szóval akkor a halálfaló kollégáidnak is kell küldeni meghívót…

- Pansy, hagyd abba! –kiáltott rá hirtelen a férfi. A lány összerezzent. –Ha…ha jól emlékszem, még sohasem kértem meg a kezed hivatalosan! Ti meg már anyámmal itt tervezgettek!

- Én vagyok a tökéletes feleség számodra! –találta meg a hangját a nõ. –Jó a családi hátterem, a származásom és…és szeretlek téged!

Draco idegesen a hajába túrt.

- Te nem így érzel irántam? –faggatta Pansy.

- De! –nyugtatta meg a fiú.

- Akkor meg mi a baj?

- Mennem kell –mormolta, és a következõ percben elhoppanált.

-------------------

Beszélnem kell Dumbledore-ral. Talán még fogad ilyen késõn -gondolta.

A Roxfortba azonban nem lehetett hoppanálni, így Draconak további húsz percébe telt, mire a közeli Roxmorts faluból átkocsikázott a kastélyba. Nosztalgikus mosollyal nézte az iskola magas tornyait, és a tavat, melynek felszínén megcsillantak a lemenõ nap sugarai.

Belépett a Tölgyfaajtón és megtorpant. _Elõször inkább Piton professzort keresem meg_ -döntött. A pincehelyiség felé vette az irányt.

Nem kellett sokáig kopogtatnia a bájitaltanár ajtaján, az szinte rögtön kitárult.

- Draco! Mit keresel te itt? –kérdezte a férfi gondterhelt arccal. -Valami baj van?

- Nem, semmi baj, tanár úr! Csak beszélni szeretnék Dumbledore professzorral.

- Rendben, gyere, elkísérlek! –bólintott Piton.

- Biztos, hogy minden rendben van? –faggatta a professzor, amikor már felfelé tartottak a márványlépcsõn.

- Igen.

- Ha jól sejtem, nem szeretnéd, ha újra felhoznám a tegnapi dolgot. De tudd, hogy mi mindig itt leszünk az igazgató úrral, ha meggondolnád magad.

- Úgy érti? –torpant meg Draco. –Maga…

- Nem, én továbbra is az igazgató úrhoz vagyok hûséges –nézett Piton a fiú döbbent arcába. –Azért mondom el ezt neked, hogy bízz bennem. Hidd el, nem kell olyasmit tenned, amit nem akarsz!

- Értem. De ne haragudjon, én erre még nem vagyok kész. Nem merek nyíltan az apám ellen fordulni. –Mégha már gondoltam is erre- tette hozzá magában.

Piton bólintott, majd a fiatalember hátára tette a kezét.

- Menjünk!

Néhány lépcsõsor és folyosó után megérkeztek egy kõszörny-szoborhoz.

- Itt várj! –utasította a professzor, majd a jelszó kimondása után rálépett a forgó lépcsõsor alsó fokára és hamarosan eltûnt a fiú szeme elõl.

Draco rátámaszkodott az ablakkeretre és lenézett az udvarra.

Nem változott semmi a jó öreg alma máterben- önkéntelenül is elmosolyodott.

Egyszerre sietõs léptekre lett figyelmes. A cipõkopogás erõsödött, az alak erre tartott. Mikor befordult a sarkon, Draconak elkerekedett a szeme. _Mit keres itt ilyenkor Granger??_

Hermione egy vaskos könyvet szorongatott a kezében. Megtorpant, amikor meglátta a férfit, majd mormolt valamit, ami akár köszönés is lehetett, és tovább indult a kõszörny irányába. Mielõtt azonban beléphetett volna az irodába, a szobor ismét megmozdult és a következõ pillanatban kilépett a folyosóra Piton professzor.

- Professzor úr! –kezdte Hermione. –Sürgõsen beszélnem kell az igazgató úrral a…-itt futólag Dracóra pillantott,- …a tudja mivel kapcsolatban.

- Bármi is lenne az, Miss Granger, várhat! –szerelte le a professzor. –Draco! Az igazgatónak sajnos el kellett mennie az elõbb a Gringottsba…

- Úgy érti, nincs itt? –kérdezte a lány.

- Igen, kisasszony.

- De… át kell valamit adnom neki a _Rendtõl_. –Ezt a szót csak tátogta, így Draco nem érthette meg, mirõl beszél.

-Hmm. – Piton összeráncolta a szemöldökét. - Nos, ha mindenképpen beszélni akar az igazgató úrral, akkor önnek is azt javaslom, amit Draconak. Menjenek a Foltozott Üstbe, és ott várják meg, amíg megérkezik.

- Rendben –szólt a lány.

- Draco! –fordult Piton a férfihez-, Használjátok az igazgató úr kandallóját, az gyorsabb.

- Értem, köszönöm –bólintott az ifjabbik Malfoy.

A bájitaltan tanár beengedte õket az irodába, majd megvárta, amíg mindketten eltûntek a zöld lángok között.

-------------------

Draco érkezett meg elsõként a fogadóba. Nem várta meg a lányt, rögtön a pulthoz lépett és rendelt valamit inni. Majd fogta az italát és leült az egyik asztalhoz. Ha jól látta, a kocsma szinte teljesen teli volt, alig akadt szabad hely. Sokan vidékrõl most intézték a nagy bevásárlást.

Kisvártatva Hermione is megérkezett. Kért egy teát, majd azzal és a könyvvel egyensúlyozva elindult helyet keresni. Draco a szeme sarkából figyelte, somolyogva. A nõ bizonytalanul körbefordult, de nem sok bizalomgerjesztõ alakot látott. Végül sóhajtott és elindult a fiú irányába.

- Khm, leülhetek?

- Le –felelte kurtán Draco, majd beletemetkezett a Reggeli Próféta egyik számába.

Majd' egy órát üldögéltek némán az asztalnál, ki-ki a saját könyvét, újságját olvasva.

- Mit gondolsz, mikor jön Dumbledore? –kérdezte hirtelen Hermione.

- Fogalmam sincs –felelte a fiú fel sem nézve olvasmányából.

A lány sóhajtott, majd gondterhelten csóválni kezdte a fejét.

- Nem jó ez a tea! –csattant fel hirtelen. –Olyanra vágyom, ami inkább fejbevág!

Draco érdeklõdve felpillantott az újságból.

- Ejnye Granger, ilyet még nem is hallottam a szádból! –szólt vigyorogva.

- Meg még jó sok mindent nem! Nem hiszem, hogy valaha is beszélgettünk volna. Bár, erre soha nem is vágytam…

- A prefektus Granger, amint alkoholt iszik! Ezt meg kell néznem! Maradj itt! -azzal felpattant az asztaltól. Kisvártatva két kupával tért vissza. Vigyorogva a lány elé tolta az egyiket és várakozóan ránézett.

- Olyan gyerekes vagy! –csóválta a fejét Hermione, majd belekortyolt az italba. –Uh! -fintorodott el. –Mi ez?

- Lángnyelv whisky –közölte csevegõ hangon a szõke fiú. –De mondd, biztos, hogy meg akarod inni? Hm? Talán problémáid vannak?

- Semmi közöd hozzá, Malfoy!

Alig telt el tíz perc, Hermione levetkõzte a fiúval szembeni tartózkodó modorát és mosolyogva elkérte Draco újságjának felét.

Aztán hirtelen kuncogni kezdett.

- Szerintem Dumbledore jól átvert minket!

- Miért tett volna ilyet? –kérdezte a férfi.

- Most nézd meg! Itt kell _veled_ ücsörögnöm már vagy' két órája. Az igazgató úrnak pedig esze ágában sincs eljönni!

Draco megvonta a vállát.

- Úgy látom, nem vagy hozzászokva az erõs italokhoz –állapította meg, mintegy témaválásként.

- Nincs semmi bajom! –tiltakozott. –Csak egy kicsit melegem van.

Azzal kigombolta a talárját és a szék karfájára tette. A köpeny alatt csak egy vékony, nyári blúzt viselt. Draco valamiért azon kapta magát, hogy egy kicsit zavarban van. Ugyan már! –dorgálta magát –hisz õ Granger!

- Na és, ha már így ráérünk, igazán elmondhatnád, mihez kezdtél az iskola után! –kérdezte a nõ.

- Hát…

- Feleségül vettél valakit? –tudakolta lényegretörõen.

- ", nem, nem! –a fiú maga is meglepõdött, hogy milyen hevesen tiltakozik.

- Ühüm. –Hermione kihörpintette az utolsó kortyot a második pohár whiskybõl is és a fiúra meredt. –És nem is jársz senkivel?

- Pansy –Draco egyszerûen nem tudta elképzelni, hogy miért ilyen kínos ezt neki kimondani. Soha, senki elõtt nem jött zavarba, ha olyan kényes kérdésekrõl faggatták, mint a munka vagy a magánélet. _Valószínûleg, Granger sem kérdezgetné ilyenekrõl, ha…nos, ha nem szállt volna kicsit a fejébe az ital._

- Mindjárt gondoltam –nevetgélt.

- Na és te, Granger? –kérdezte Draco.

A lány egy kicsit elkomorult. Elkezdett az ujján lévõ gyûrûvel játszani. –Ron –bökte ki végül.

- Mindjárt gondoltam –vigyorgott a fiú.

- Na, nem hiszem, hogy ma már megjön a kedves igazgató úr. Én most megyek! –jelentette ki a lány újabb hosszú csend után. –Élmény volt veled beszélgetni, Malfoy!

Hermione felállt az asztaltól, de rögtön meg is tántorodott. Összeszedte a holmiját, majd a kijárat felé indult. Útközben azonban megszédülhetett, mert nekitámaszkodott a falnak és egy darabig nem mozdult.

Draco megpróbált nem odafigyelni a távozó lányra, kevés sikerrel. Aztán, amikor két gyanús külsejû varázsló közelített a nõhöz, a fiú felpattant és Hermione után sietett.

- A hölgy velem van –közölte a két fickónak és nyomatékul átfogta a derekát. A két férfi savanyú képpel elvonult.

- Kösz –motyogta a lány.

- Aha, semmi gond –felelte Draco és gyorsan elengedte a csípõjét. Hermione kilépett az ekkor már hûvös utcára. Draco követte.

- Mit akarsz még? –fordult vissza.

- Figyelj! –kezdte a fiú. -Nekem is lenne jobb dolgom, de akkor sem hagyhatom, hogy egyedül menj haza… ilyen állapotban.

- ", Draco Malfoy mióta lett a mugli nõk és a nem tiszta vérû boszorkák védõszentje? –csipkelõdött. –Nagyon köszönöm, de megkönnyítem a dolgodat: egyedül is hazatalálok!

- Nem vitatkozom. –mérgelõdött. -Csak mutasd az utat, Granger! Nem érek rá egész nap.

- Hát, ahogy gondolod. –vont vállat a nõ. Azzal elindultak az utcán.

-------------------

Nem kellett olyan sokáig gyalogolniuk, Hermi_one_ lakása az Abszol úthoz elég közel feküdt.

Talán –gondolta Draco _pont ezért is vette ki._

A lány a társasház második emeletén lakott. A lépcsõházban Hermione a kezébe nyomta a könyvét, amíg a varázspálcáját kereste, hogy hatástalanítsa vele a zárvarázslatokat. Majd kisvártatva belépett a szobába, nyitva hagyva az ajtót maga mögött.

Ez több volt, mint amire Draco vállalkozott. Tett egy bizonytalan lépést a lakásajtó felé, majd sóhajtott és belépett.

Hermionét nem látta, a hangokból ítélve valószínûleg a konyhában volt. Letette a nõ holmiját az egyik asztalra, zsebre dugta a kezét és várt.

Hallotta, hogy a lány beszél valamit, de nem értette, hogy mit mond. Kelletlenül becsukta maga mögött a bejárati ajtót, és benézett a kis konyhába.

A fiatal nõ a földön térdelt és az ölében lévõ nagy, vörös macskát simogatta.

- Öhm, mondtál valamit? –kérdezte Draco, miután megcsodálta a nem igazán bájos cicát.

- Csak azon gondolkoztam –szólt egy kicsit dülöngélve a lány-, hogy vajon minden halálfaló így a szívén viseli-e a mugli származásúak sorsát.

Draco elkomorult.

- Mi az? Valami sértõ dolgot mondtam az úrnak? –nézett rá mérgesen Hermione.

- Ha tudni akarod Granger, _igen_.

- Ha elmondod, megkönnyebbülsz –szólt a lány gonoszkás mosollyal.

- Nagyon vicces vagy, de inkább megtartom magamnak –húzta el a száját Draco, majd a nõ meglepetésére leült mellé a konyhakõre.

- Weasley nem lakik itt? –kérdezte egyszerre.

- Nem. De ezt hagyjuk, nem akarok errõl beszélni –szólt egy kicsit feszengve.

- "! –Draco arcára lassan kiült a felismerés. -Lefogadom, hogy vele veszekedtél tegnap!

A mosoly azonban rögtön leolvadt az arcáról, amikor Hermione elpityeredett.

- És azóta fel sem hívott!

A lány közelebb húzódott a férfihoz. Csámpás méltatlankodva leugrott az ölébõl a hirtelen mozdulatra.

Draco megkövült, amikor a nõ a vállára hajtotta a fejét. Ösztönösen el akarta lökni magától, de olyan keservesen sírt, hogy nem volt szíve megtenni. Legalábbis ezzel magyarázta magának viselkedését. És milyen kellemes volt az illata!

- Mi ütött belém? –szipogott a lány. –Meddig süllyedtem, hogy Draco Malfoytól várom a vigasztalást?

- _Hé!_ –csattant fel a fiú.

- Ne haragudj, nem úgy gondoltam. Csak nem vagyok valami jó passzban.

Draco még mindig sértetten meredt rá.

- Bocsánat, ha megbántottam a törékeny lelkivilágodat! –grimaszolt a nõ. Aztán félrebiccentette a fejét és belenézett a férfi szürke szemeibe.

Mielõtt Dracoban tudatosult volna, mit tesz, már meg is csókolta a lányt. És õ nem tiltakozott.

Szorosan a fiú nyaka köré fonta a karját és visszacsókolt.

Majd botladozva felálltak és még mindig ölelkezve, Hermione a hálószoba felé vezette férfit.

-------------------

Másnap reggel Malfoy arra ébredt, hogy egy kicsit hasogat a feje. Résnyire kinyitotta a szemét, majd meglepetten felült az ágyon. Nem, neki biztosan nincs babakék, virágos takarója.

Körülnézett az idegen szobában, de csak akkor jutott eszébe, hol is van, amikor meglátta a szemközti fotelben kuporgó Hermionét.

A lány felhúzott lábait átölelve ült és meredt maga elé. Amikor észrevette, hogy Malfoy felébredt, futólag ránézett, majd visszasüllyedt gondolataiba.

Draco az ágy szélére csúszott és letette a talpát a padlóra. Nem tudta, mit mondjon, de elég kényelmetlenül érezte magát a szituációban.

Mivel Hermione úgy tûnt, nem akar megszólalni, a férfi kissé inogva felállt és némán öltözni kezdett. Amikor végzett, hátrasimította a haját, majd a lányhoz lépett.

- Granger, -szólt rekedten, és a nõ karjára tette a kezét- én…

- Ne érj hozzám! –fakadt ki Hermione és durván elrántotta a karját.

Draco megilletõdötten hátrahõkölt. Neki is épp eléggé kínos volt a helyzet.

- Soha, soha többé ne merj hozzám érni! –pattant fel a fotelbõl a lány.

- …Nem tehetsz úgy, mintha meg sem történt volna!

- Pedig pontosan ezt fogom tenni! Kifelé! –mutatott kiabálva az ajtó felé. –Tûnj innen!

Draco összehúzta a szemét és sietõs léptekkel a kijárat felé indult. Közben hallotta a lány hangos motyogását: -Hogy tehettem ilyet? Hogy tehettem ilyet? Oh, Ron…

-------------------

Amikor a fiatalember már az utcán sétált, újra átgondolta a történteket. Elég vegyes érzelmei voltak. Egyfelõl meglepõdött: még sohasem látta a lányt ilyen mérgesnek és zavartnak. Másfelõl –és ez volt az erõsebb érzése-, mélységesen meg volt sértve. Hogy merészelt az a piszkos kis sárvérû így üvölteni vele? 

És mi a fene ütött belém? Mekkora baromságot csináltam!

Persze, Draconak az is eszébe jutott, hogy Hermione mindig is tetszett neki egy kicsit. Azért

is piszkálta folyton. De soha nem vette ezt az érzést komolyan, meghagyta játékos

fantáziálásnak. Hiszen…más volt a származásuk. _Egy sárvérû? És ráadásul Potter barátja!_

Nevetséges!

-------------------

A következõ egy hónapban a két fiatal minden erejével igyekezett kitörölni ezt az emléket a fejébõl. Ez többé-kevésbé sikerült is.

Draco –talán, hogy végleg túltehesse magát a hibáján-, sokkal nagyobb lelkesedéssel készült a Pansyval való házasságukra. Rögtön másnap hivatalosan is megkérte a nõ kezét, és rábízta az idõpont kitûzését is.

Az apja –inkább –utasítására-, mint kérésére-, ezt a beavatása utáni hónapra tervezték. Június elejére. Mivel addig még volt hátra több, mint egy hónap, Draco nem is nyugtalanította magát a teendõk miatt.

Dumbledore professzort sem kereste fel többet. Eredetileg azért akart beszélni vele, mert elbizonytalanodott a sötét oldalra való átállást illetõen. Most már ezt is sikerült tisztáznia magában- _végleg_.

De ha így van, akkor mégis miért leszek libabõrös, ha találkozom a Nagyúrral?

- Édesem? –szólongatta Pansy.

- Hüm? –ocsúdott fel a fiatal férfi gondolataiból.

- Szerinted rózsaszín flamingók vagy egyszarvúcsikók legyenek az esküvõnkön?

- Uh, azt hiszem, most járok egyet –csóválta lemondóan a fejét Draco.

Nagyon megkönnyebbült, amikor kilépett a kertbe. Ott –egyelõre- még semmi nem emlékeztette õt a rá váró megpróbáltatásokra. Pansy már az idegeire ment; az is bosszantotta, hogy édesanyja szeme mindig örömkönnybe lábadt, ha ránézett. Az apjáról pedig továbbra is csak a halálfalóvá való beavatása jutott eszébe.

Megkerülte a házat és benézett a hátsó kertbe.

Egy csapat házimanó éppen akkor nyírta le a bokrokat hattyú formájúra, hogy passzoljanak majd az esküvõ dekorációjához.

- Felfordul a gyomrom –dünnyögte mogorván a fiú.

-------------------

Nem tudhatta, de ezzel az érzésével sem volt egyedül. Hermione már legalább egy hete nagyon rosszul evett. Szinte azonnal kijött belõle minden, ahogy lenyelte.

Ezért a francia konyhát okolta. A sok csigát és polipot.

Már egy hónapja elküldte Avignonba az iskola –a többi tanulóval együtt-, hogy újabb aurori kiképzésen vegyenek részt.

Ronnal levélben tartották a kapcsolatot. Szerencsére, már jó ideje kibékültek, egyikõjük sem volt haragtartó. Hermione kereste fel a fiút, és bocsánatot kért tõle azért, amiket a fejéhez vágott. Természetesen, õ sem említette azt a…kis félrelépést. A lány utálta még a gondolatát is az egésznek.

- Elég rosszul nézel ki –fogadta Harry, amint meglátta az ebédlõben.

- Kösz szépen.

- Gyere, ülj le ide mellém! -mosolygott a fekete hajú fiú. –Kérsz egy kis croissant?

- Jaj, nem, Harry, semmit! –rázta meg hevesen a fejét Hermione.

- Biztos?

- Igen, ezt most kihagynám.

- Nincs neked hõemelkedésed? –tette rá a kezét a lány homlokára.

- Jól vagyok!

- Hát, nem tudom, Hermione…Ha tényleg csak a francia konyha a hibás, attól még szerintem menj el az itteni ápolónõhöz. Nem árthat.

- _J_, de csak délután! –egyezett bele a nõ. –Semmi esetre sem akarok lemaradni a mai álcázástan óráról!

-------------------

Hamarosan elérkezett Draco Malfoy számára az idõ, hogy hivatalosan is belépjen Voldemort halálfalói közé. Aggodalma nem volt alaptalan, a Sötét Jegy beleégetése a bõrébe iszonyúan fájdalmas volt. Aztán, mintegy utólagos beavatási szertartásként, a Cruciatus átokkal meg kellett kínoznia egy szerencsétlen mugli férfit.

Draco még órák múltán is remegett az átélt élmények hatására. Ez azonban senkit nem foglalkoztatott. Apja díszes ünnepséget szervezett fia tiszteletére, amire az összes halálfaló hivatalos volt.

Azt sem vették észre a nagy mulatságban, hogy az ünnepelt már vagy' egy órája eltûnt.

Draco a régi hálószobájában gubbasztott a földön, hátát az ágynak vetve. Szorongatta a még mindig sajgó karját, úgy üldögélt a sötétben. Hallotta, hogy Pansy kiabálva keresi õt, de nem válaszolt neki.

Hogyan is mondhatná el neki, mit érez? Vajon akad olyan ember ebben a nyomorult házban, aki megérti õt??_ Miért érzem magam ilyen egyedül?_ –egy könnycsepp gördült le a szemébõl és folyt végig az arcán.

A férfi gyorsan megtörülte a szemét. _Gyenge vagyok. A Malfoyok sohasem sírnak! Össze kell szednem magam! Apám nem ezt várja tõlem._

Felkelt a szõnyegrõl, kisimította meggyûrõdött ruháját és visszatért a vendégek közé.

-------------------

- Hermione, ez csodálatos! –élénkült fel Harry. Már cseppet sem érezte magát álmosnak.

A lány alig egy perce ébresztette fel barátját, mert õ már nem tudott aludni. Most mindketten Harry ágyán ültek és fogták egymás kezét.

- Bár, az igaz, hogy így kimaradsz majd a suliból, de hát, kit érdekel! –mosolygott a fiú.

- Ez olyan furcsa. Mintha nem is velem történne ez az egész–csóválta a fejét Hermione.

- Már alig várom, hogy láthassam Ron elképedt arcát!

Ezekre a szavakra a nõ gyomra görcsbe rándult.

- Öhm, Harry? Légy szíves, hagyd, hogy én mondjam el neki, ha akarom! –kérte.

- Hát persze! –bólintott. –De azt ugye tudod, hogy egy idõ múlva magától is rá fog jönni?

- Nem biztos –suttogta sápadtan a lány.

- Ezt meg hogy érted?…Azt akarod mondani, hogy nem tartod meg?!

- Nem tudom, Harry…Ezen még gondolkoznom kell…

-------------------

Egy meleg, júniusi napon Draco a családi könyvtárban ücsörgött. A nyitott ablak mellett olvasott. Élvezte, hogy a késõ délutáni nap besüt a helyiségbe. Pansy már vagy háromszor szaladt végig vihogva a házon, a díszes esküvõi ruhájában.

Draco örült, hogy ez a szoba nincsen felcsicsázva úgy, mint a többi. Csak pár ízléstelen jégszobor emlékeztetett arra, hogy holnap nagy nap lesz.

Váratlanul egy kuvik repült be a kitárt ablakon és egy pergamen-cetlit pottyantott a férfi ölébe. Az meglepõdve olvasta el a küldeményt.

**_Draco!_**

Sürgõsen beszélnem kell veled. Légy a Roxmorts-i Három Seprûben naplemente után!

Piton professzor

A fiú agyán átfutott az a gondolat, hogy Piton holnap úgyis itt lesz, miért nem elég akkor beszélniük? De aztán vállat vont, egy rövid üzenetet hagyott az asztalon, hogy "el kellett mennem" és elhoppanált.

Szürkületkor érte el a falu kis fogadóját. _Talán valami baj történt…_ Nem minden aggodalom nélkül lépett be a zajos helyiségbe. Rögtön keresni kezdte tekintetével volt tanárját, de úgy látszott, még nem érkezett meg. A pulthoz lépett, de ekkor észrevette, hogy valaki int neki. Hermione volt az.

Draco megilletõdötten lépett a lány asztalához.

- Öö, szervusz –köszönt.

- Nem ülsz le? –kérdezte a lány nagyon csendesen.

- Rendben Granger, de csak addig maradhatok, amíg nem jön meg Piton professzor –szólt a fiú és még egyszer körbejáratta tekintetét a fogadóban.

- Nem fog jönni.

- Hogyan? –ocsúdott fel Draco és végre helyet foglalt. Most, hogy közelebbrõl látta a nõ arcát, az kimondottan sápadt volt, korábbi piros ajkai is seszínûek voltak.

- Én küldtem neked az üzenetet.

- De hát, mégis minek?…És miért nem a saját nevedben írtál? –értetlenkedett.

- Mert talán akkor el sem jöttél volna…- Draco furcsállta, hogy a lány még egyszer sem nézett a szemébe.

A társalgást Madam Rosmerta zavarta meg.

- Szervusztok kedveskéim! Innátok egy kis forralt mézbort?

A férfi bólintott.

- Egészségetekre! -A nõ mindkettõjüknek öntött egy pohárkával, majd eltipegett.

A fiatalember rögtön belekortyolt az italba, Hermione azonban jelentõségteljesen eltolta magától poharát.

– Mondanom kell neked valamit.

Hosszú csönd.

- Mit? –kérdezte végül Draco, némi ingerültséggel a hangjában.

- Terhes vagyok –motyogta a lány a mézbornak.

Draco pislogott párat, majd megköszörülte a torkát.

- Csodás. Mondd meg Weasleynek vagy Potternek, hogy gratulálok!

- _", te idióta_! –fakadt ki a nõ és beletemette arcát a tenyerébe.

Beletelt néhány másodpercbe, mire az ifjabbik Malfoy felfogta Hermione reakcióját.

- Mi a fenérõl beszélsz?? – rázta meg cseppet sem gyengéden a lány vállát. Végre elérte, hogy ránézzen. Az ugyanolyan kétségbeesetten tekintett a férfira, mint õ rá.

- Ez képtelenség! –Draco hátradõlt a székén és hevesen rázni kezdte a fejét. –Ilyen nincs… Ne szórakozz velem, Granger!

A lány elkeseredetten felpattant az asztaltól, kiöntve mindkettõjük italát a terítõre és elviharzott.

Draco erõs kísértést érzett, hogy utánamenjen, de aztán mégis a fenekén maradt.

Rákönyökölt az asztalra és behunyta a szemét.

-------------------

Már csillagos volt az ég, mire kilépett a fogadóból. Mélyet lélegzett a friss levegõbõl, de még m_indig émelygett. És nem csak attól a pár kupa mézbortól, amit megivott._

Most merre menjek? –torpant meg a fõutca kellõs közepén. _-Haza? Isten ments!_

Nem, ez így nincsen jól. Látnom kell Grangert! –határozott magában.

Amilyen gyorsan csak tudott, elért a Foltozott Üstbe. Onnan kirontott a mugli utcára és futni kezdett. Néhány saroknál megállt, hogy levegõt vegyen és eszébe jusson, merre is kell mennie.

Felszaladt a lépcsõházban a második emeletre. _Vajon itt van-e egyáltalán?_ Elérte a lakás ajtaját, vett egy mély levegõt és bekopogott. Semmi válasz. Újra kopogott, ezúttal jóval erõsebben. Megint semmi.

Draco alapjában véve sem volt valami türelmes ember, de most végképp kifogyott a béketûrésbõl. Lázasan kutatni kezdett a zsebeiben a varázspálcája után. Ha kell, hát szétrobbantja az ajtót, de õ most be fog ide menni!

- A pokolba! –kiáltott fel. Nem volt nála a pálcája. –Hát ez nem igaz!

Tehetetlen dühében bal öklével beleboxolt a falba, de csak annyit ért el vele, hogy újra belenyilalt a fájdalom a karjába.

Háttal a falnak dõlve lecsúszott a földre, az ajtó elõtti szõnyegre és bámulni kezdte a sötét lépcsõházat.

Minden neszre felkapta a fejét, hátha Hermione jön haza.

Nagyjából fél óra múlva botorkáló lépések zaja és kulcscsörgés hallatszott.

- Malfoy? –szólt Hermione bágyadtan.

A fiú idegesen felállt és utat engedett neki. Egy örökkévalóságnak érezte, mire a nõ feloldotta az összes védõvarázslatot és beengedte õt a lakásba. Mindketten leültek a hálószoba két legtávolabbi pontjára és néma csendben meredtek maguk elé.

- Öhm, kérsz valami inni? –kérdezte halkan a lány, kezét tördelve. Ez volt az egyetlen épkézláb ötlete.

- Kösz, nem.

Csámpás egy idõ után elõbukkant az ajtóban, és nyávogva üdvözölte Hermionét. Aztán nekiesett egy szoba sarkában lévõ pamutgombolyagnak és játékosan pofozgatni kezdte. A két fiatal elmélázva figyelte a cicát.

Draconak eddig roppantul sürgõs volt beszélnie a lánnyal, de most mégsem fûlött hozzá a foga.

De mégsem üldögélhetnek itt reggelig! Vett egy mély lélegzetet és felállt. Odalépett a nõhöz, aki a fotelben ült és leguggolt elé.

- Mióta tudod? –kérdezte, megtörve a csendet.

- Hát…már egy ideje…Úgy két hete.

- Aha. És…biztos vagy benne, hogy…tõlem van? –Draco végre kimondta azt a kérdést, ami a leginkább nyomta a szívét.

- Igen. – Puff. Ha a férfi egy kicsit megkönnyebbült volna az elõbb, most újra összeszorult a torka.

- Mibõl tudod ilyen biztosan?

A lány egy kis nevetésfélét hallatott. – Hidd el, tudom.

- De hát…-próbálkozott Draco- lehet, szóval hogy Weasley…

- De nem õ az! –emelte fel a fejét. –Mit gondolsz, szerinted én nem annak örülnék, ha az övé lenne?!

Hidd el, én is! –gondolta a fiú, de nem akarta hangosan is kimondani.

- És honnan…?

- Hogy honnan vagyok ebben ennyire biztos? Jaj, Malfoy, muszáj ezt? – feszengett a nõ. –Nos, Ronnal úgymond…nem voltunk valami jó passzban két hónapja. És rögtön azután, hogy te meg én…szóval már másnap este indult is az osztály Franciaországba.

- Akkor, eddig külföldön voltál?

- …igen.

- Hol?

- Miért akarod tudni?

A férfi vállat vont.

- Akkor…ez teljesen biztos –állapította meg magának komolyan.

A lány lemondóan sóhajtott.

- Ne haragudj –bukott ki Dracoból a bocsánatkérés.

Hermione úgy nézett rá, mint aki nem tudja eldönteni, hogy sírjon-e vagy nevessen. Végülis az utóbbit választotta.

- Kösz szépen, így mindjárt jobban érzem magam! –azzal felállt a fotelból és magára hagyta Dracot a szobában.

A fiú néhány másodperc után követte. Még egy fontos kérdése lett volna, de nem tudta, hogyan kezdje el. Így hát csak állt a konyhaajtóban, hátát az ajtókeretnek vetve és figyelte a lányt. Hermione már a második nagy pohár almalevet itta.

- Mit akarsz most csinálni? –szólt a fiú egy kissé remegõ hangon.

A lány leengedte a poharat a szájától és elgondolkozva mustrálta a férfi arcát.

- Majd eldöntöm.

- Hé! Ebbe nekem is van beleszólásom! –húzta ki magát Draco.

- Ugyan, miért lenne? Nem kell nekem semmi tõled! –azzal nagy lendülettel bevágta a gyümölcsleves üveget a hûtõbe. -Már azt sem tudom, miért mondtam meg neked!

- Granger! –emelte fel a hangját a férfi. –_Jogom_ volt megtudni!

Hermione elpirult és felemelt kézzel elindult Draco felé. Teljes erejébõl pofon csapta. Aztán még egyszer. Draco pedig semmit sem tett, hogy leállítsa. Tudta jól, hogy ezt megérdemelte.

A nõ harmadszorra is felemelte a kezét, de aztán leroskadt a padlóra.

Némán sírni kezdett, csak a vállai rázkódtak.

- Menj el! –nyöszörögte. –Kérlek szépen, menj el!

A fiú megkövülten állt ott, ha akart volna, sem tudott volna megmozdulni. Az, hogy talán gyereke lesz a leghihetetlenebb és legrémisztõbb dolog volt, amit el bírt képzelni. És biztosan érezte, hogy még nincs erre felkészülve. Nem, semmi esetre sem.

De most, hogy felvetõdött, hogy talán elveszítheti, egy csapásra megváltozott a hozzáállása. Persze, nem tudatosan gondolta ezt végig magában, csak érezte, hogyha most kisétál innen, soha többé nem látja a lányt.

- Kérlek! –sírt Hermione. –Szeretnék egyedül maradni!

Draco megrázta a fejét.

- Kérlek! Kérlek!

A férfi válasz helyett letérdelt a nõ mellé és bizonytalanul átölelte. Furcsa érzés volt, idegen és mégis valahogy ismerõs. De mindenképpen kellemes érzés.

-------------------

Reggel Draco finom kávéillatra ébredt. Álmosan kinyújtózkodott, és akkor jutott eszébe, hogy egy fotelben ül. Így már érthetõ volt, miért sajog a háta.

Hermione már ébren lehetett, az ágya üres volt.

A fiú belekortyolt az odakészített kávéba és szétnézett a szobában. Az elõzõ alkalommal valahogy nem volt módja nyugalmasan nézelõdni.

A lakás nem volt túl nagy. A bejárati ajtó egy kis folyosóra torkollott, ahonnan jobbra nyílt a fürdõszoba és a konyha; balra pedig a hálószoba. Ez egyben nappaliként is funkcionált. Az ajtóval szemben állt az ágy, két kis éjjeliszekrénnyel. Azokon a lámpa mellé szorítva nagy halomban álltak a pergamentekercsek, pennák és tintásüvegek.

Jobbra pedig két csontfehér fotel volt egy dohányzóasztallal, és a fal mellett egy hatalmas könyvespolc. Draco felállt és a könyvekhez sétált. Félrebiccentette a fejét, hogy el tudja olvasni a címeket. Szinte mindenféle témával kapcsolatban volt Hermionénak legalább egy könyve. De a szokásosnál mégis több számmisztika és az õsi rúnák tanulmányozása kötettel rendelkezett. Draco gyanította, hogy ezek lehettek a lány kedvenc tantárgyai a Roxfortban.

Számos fénykép is ki volt rakva a polcokra, a legtöbbjükön Harry, Ron és az õ vigyorgó-integetõ másaik szerepeltek. A férfi elhúzta a száját. _Ja, Potter és Weasley semmit sem változtak._

Olyan képek is akadtak, ahol egy nagy, perzsa cica játszott. Igen, valószínûleg, ez ugyanaz a cica, ami most békésen szunyókált a franciaágyon.

- Felébredtél? –lépett be Hermione a szobába. Elég rosszul nézett ki, megint falfehér és gyenge volt.

- Éhes vagy? –kérdezte. Draco megint érezte, hogy zavarban van. –Szeretnél valamit enni?

- Hát, kösz, nem vagyok éhes –mondta, de a gyomra korgását nem tudta lehalkítani.

Hermione halványan elmosolyodott.

- Na, gyere!

Leültette a konyhába és hozzálátott, hogy felverjen pár tojást.

- Igazán nem szükséges –visszakozott a férfi.

Hermione a pálcájával gyújtott a serpenyõ alá, lényegesen lerövidítve a rántotta elkészítésének idejét.

A tányért a fiú elé rakta, majd karba tett kézzel nekitámaszkodott a konyhapultnak.

- Köszönöm –dörmögte Draco zavartan. Pansy még sohasem készített neki semmit, pedig sokszor ébredtek együtt. _Talán, nem is tud fõzni…_

- Te már reggeliztél? –kérdezte a fiú. Már nagyon zavarta a csönd.

- Jaj, dehogy! –rázta a fejét a lány.

- Miért…

- Ne mondd, hogy tényleg nem tudod…-húzta el a száját.

- Nem úgy értettem. Miért vagy most hozzám ilyen kedves?

Hermione eltûnõdött, de nem felelt.

- Jobb, lesz, ha most hazamész, Malfoy. Már biztosan aggódnak érted!

- Öhm, Hermione?

- Tessék? –a lány ezt inkább kérdezte, mint mondta. Vajon Malfoy tud róla, hogy véletlenül a keresztnevén szólította?

- Megértettem, hogy ez a te döntésed. De kérlek, akárhogyan is határozol, mindenképp tudasd velem.

- Megígérem –bólintott tartózkodóan a nõ.

Az ifjabbik Malfoy felállt, idegesen elhúzta a száját és a következõ pillanatban elhoppanált.

-------------------

A nap már magasan járt, amikor a fiú megérkezett a kertjükbe. Az órája sem volt rajta, de gyanította, hogy már dél is elmúlt. Ábrándos arccal nézegette a színes luftballonokat és szökõkutakat, amik mindig is itt állhattak, de eddig úgy látszik fel sem tûntek neki.

Egy számára új, furcsa, de mégis kellemes érzés járta át, amikor visszagondolt Hermionéra. Bár, még mindig nem volt teljesen biztos magában, tudta, hogy valami csodának a részese. Igen, lehet, hogy apa lesz. Hihetetlen!

A következõ pillanatban nagy robajjal kivágódott a kétszárnyas bejárati ajtó és megjelent benne a vörös arcú Pansy. A lány felemelte terebélyes abroncsos szoknyáját és letrappolt a fiú elé. Mielõtt Draco megszólalhatott volna, jó erõsen pofon vágta.

A férfi már kezdte unni ezt a részt.

- Öhm, mi történt Pansy drágám? –kérdezte õszinte csodálkozással.

- Majd én megmondom, mi történt! –ordítozott. –Nem voltál itt a saját esküvõdön, az történt! Mégis, hol a csudában jártál??!

- Oh! –Draco úgy érezte, mintha jeges vízzel öntötték volna le. – …ne haragudj, teljesen kiment a fejembõl!

- Még hogy kiment a fejedbõl! Hát hallott már bárki is ilyet? Kiment a fejébõl! Ezt egyszerûen nem hiszem el!! –toporzékolt Pansy.

A fiú megilletõdve nézte az egyszemélyes jelenetet. Most, életében elõször, egyáltalán nem látta szépnek a nõt. Pedig, még az álomszép esküvõi ruha is rajta volt.

- Figyelj…

- Nem! Te figyel rám, Draco Malfoy! Torkig vagyok veled! Így lejáratni engem!! –most a haját dobálta idegességében. -Még szerencse, hogy reggel vettük észre az üres ágyadat! Mi lett volna, ha a ceremónia kellõs közepén derül ki, hogy eltûntél?!…Végeztem veled! Egyszer és mindenkorra!! –azzal jó erõsen meglökte a férfit és úgy, ahogy volt, fehér esküvõi ruhában, kicsörtetett a kúria kapuján.

Draco csendesen tovább indult a házba. Amikor belépett, ott találta a hallban a szüleit. Rájuk pillantott, majd gyorsan elkapta a tekintetét. Ha tovább nézi az elképedt arcukat, biztos, hogy nem bírta volna megállni nevetés nélkül.

Felsietett a szobájába és becsukta maga mögött az ajtót. Még jóformán levegõt sem vett, máris kopogtattak.

- Draco, kicsim! Én vagyok az!

A férfi kelletlenül kitárta az ajtaját.

- Beszélni szeretnék veled.

- Gyere be, anya!

Draco lezuttyant az ágyára és felnézett édesanyjára. Úgy ült ott, mint egy duzzogó kisgyermek, aki tudja, hogy rossz fát tette a tûzre és most meg fogják büntetni.

A nõ méltóságteljesen szigorú arcot vágott.

- Mi az, apám nem jön?

- ' most túl mérges ahhoz, hogy józanul gondolkodjon –felelte Narcissa. –De ha rá vágysz, beküldhetem.

- Nem, köszönöm –tiltakozott gyorsan az ifjú Malfoy.

- Draco! Mit csináltál? Hol voltál? –váltott hangnemet az asszony.

- Az most nem fontos.

- Akkor azt mondd el nekem: miért?

- Anya, nem tudom, hogy megértheted-e?

- Próbáld meg! –utasította szelíden a nõ.

- Hát, igazából nem tudom, mi ütött belém. Csak…csak ehhez most egyáltalán nem volt kedvem –vont vállat.

- Draco! Az élet nem abból áll, hogy olyasmiket teszünk, amiket szeretnénk! –magyarázott az anyja türelmesen. -Áldozatokat kell hoznunk! Mi is ezt tesszük apáddal!

- És ha én nem akarok olyan lenni, mint õ? -fakadt ki.

- De Draco! Miket beszélsz! Hát mire nevelünk téged huszonhárom éve?

- Mondhatsz, amit akarsz, de most már nem fogom feleségül venni Pansyt! Akármennyire is erõltettétek! –jelentette ki eltökélten.

- Igen, mert õ a tökéletes nõ a számodra.

- Ja, persze –dünnyögött Draco. –Ezt inkább majd én eldöntöm, jó?!

- Azt akarod mondani, hogy nem szereted?

- Azt –vágta oda dacosan a férfi.

Narcissán látszott, hogy meglepte a hír.

- De hát, Pansy mindig úgy áradozott rólad! ' biztos, hogy fülig…

- Igen, tudom –szólt Draco kelletlenül.

- Kisfiam…-a nõ leült mellé az ágy szélére és megsimította a fia arcát. –Tudod, hogy mi csak a legjobbat akarjuk neked!

- Igen, anyám.

- Van valaki más? –faggatta a nõ.

- Mi?? Nem, nem! –pirult el Draco. –Nem egészen.

- Ez mit jelent?

- Anya! Szabad elhatározásomból döntöttem úgy, hogy nem nõsülök meg! Ezt miért nem tudod megérteni?

- Én megértem, drágám…

- Hah! Akkor biztosan apámnak nem tetszik a dolog!

- Igen, Lucius õrjöngött egy sort, amikor üresen találta az ágyadat, de most nem ez a fontos…

- Márpedig drágám, ez nagyon is fontos –a két ember összerezzent: Lucius Malfoy állt az ajtóban. – Narcissa, drágám? –szólt mézesmázosan. -Köszönöm, de most már távozz, kérlek! Négyszemközt szeretnék beszélni a fiammal!

A nõ sóhajtott, hátrasöpörte hosszú, szõke haját és kiment. Finoman behúzta maga mögött az ajtót. Lucius csak akkor szólalt meg, amikor elhalt felesége cipõjének kopogása.

- Nos –ezt az arckifejezést látva Draco semmi jóra nem számított. De azt tudta, hogy nincs kedve egy újabb prédikációra.

- Fiam!

- Apa?

- Azt hiszem, az anyád már elmondta neked, hogy most szalasztottad el a legjobb partit ebben a városban. Még egy ilyen jó hírû családot, a mienken kívül nehezen találsz!

- ", igazán? –gúnyolódott Draco. Már eléggé fogytán volt a türelme.

- _Igazán_. De lásd, kivel van dolgod. Ha holnap reggel odamész a Parkinson kúriára és ünnepélyesen bocsánatot kérsz az egész családtól, majd mihamarabb elveszed feleségül a lányukat, eltekintek az esetleges büntetésedtõl.

- És ha nem teszem meg, amit kívánsz? –szólt a fiú és felállt. Magasabb volt az apjánál, de Lucius még így is fölényesen tudott rá tekinteni.

- Akkor sajnos attól tartok, el kell, hogy küldjelek téged az országból. –Lucius ijesztõen elmosolyodott. -Oroszországban talán beléd nevelnek egy kis tiszteletet is!

- Mi van??

- Mit jelensen ez a hangnem?? –förmedt rá az apja.

- Úgy értem: Micsoda? –szólt kelletlenül a fiú. Mindig is gyûlölte, ha nevelik.

- Ugye emlékszel, hogy errõl már beszélgettünk, miután végeztél a Roxfortban?

Draco konok hallgatásba burkolózott.

- Már elmondtam, hogy milyen fontosnak tartom, hogy megismerkedj a Nagyúr ottani híveivel. –folytatta az idõsebb férfi. – Sokkal…hm, fegyelmezettebbek.

- Mégis, meddig kellene ott maradnom?

- Ameddig szükséges. De amint kész vagy megházasodni, természetesen azonnal hazajöhetsz. Te döntesz, fiam!

Draco odasétált az ablakhoz.

Igen, ez nyilvánvaló zsarolás. Apa még csak nem is próbálja álcázni... De nincs választásom.

- Mikor induljak? –kérdezte bosszúsan.

-------------------

Az ifjú Malfoy apja távozása után még legalább fél óráig remegett a dühtõl. _Úgy bánik velem, mint egy kölyökkel! Hogy jön ahhoz, hogy itt parancsolgasson nekem? Miért nem képes elfogadni a döntésem??_

Igen, megint a Nagyúr van a háttérben. A drágalátos Lucius Malfoynak holnap nehéz lesz Voldemort szeme elé kerülni. –Draco gonoszul elmosolyodott.

De miért nem vagyok képes egyszer sem nyiltan megvallani neki, hogy én mit szeretnék? Mit akarok?? Miért? –a férfi lehajtotta ültében a fejét.

Félt. Mindig is, kisgyermekkorától fogva félt az apja szigorától. Mindig megmondta neki, hogy mit csinálhat és mit nem. És hiába múltak az évek, hiába lett Draco felnõtt férfi, Lucius fölényén nem ejtett csorbát az idõ.

Dehogy neki el kelljen mennie? Ezt nem hitte volna. Errõl már beszélgettek egy pár éve, de akkor úgy tûnt, Draconak sikerült valahogy lebeszélnie atyját errõl az ostoba ötletrõl. Való igaz, hogy abban az idõben melegedett össze jobban Pansyval, szóval lehet, hogy ez volt az ok. –Dracoba most hasított bele a felismerés.

Köztudott, hogy Voldemort mindennél fontosabbnak tartja, hogy az aranyvérû varázslók száma növekedjen. Érthetõ tehát, hogy Luciust miért lehetett olyan könnyen megingatni a döntése alól.

A fiúnak zsongott a feje, úgy, ahogy volt, ruhástól befeküdt az ágyába és elnyomta az álom.

A következõ héten Draco egy pillanatra sem tudott elszabadulni hazulról. Az apja bûbájt mondott a kúriára és környékére, hogy senki se hoppanálhasson. Ez is a -szerinte- briliáns büntetés része volt.

A fiú ennél erõsebben még sohasem vágyott el itthonról. Szabadon szeretett volna járni-kelni, ahogyan neki tetszik, de mindenekelõtt találkozni szeretett volna Hermionével. Nem tudta, mit mondjon neki, egyszerûen csak látni akarta, hogy jól van-e?

A rákövetkezõ héten, június közepén aztán elmentek Luciussal az Abszol útra. Be kellett szerezniük pár dolgot az útra. Az ifjú Malfoy ilyen esetekben még véletlenül sem tartott volna drága apjával, most azonban kivételt tett. Tudta, hogy Lucius elõször a Gringottsba fog betérni, és ott nyugodtan mondhatja a fiú, hogy nincs kedve a mély barlangi aknákba lekísérni.

Így, amint az idõsebb Malfoy belépett a varázslóbankba, Draco lázasan pásztázni kezdte a környéket. Hamarosan meg is pillantotta, akit keresett.

Hermione igyekezett átfurakodni felé a tömegen keresztül.

- Mi az? Történt valami? –kérdezte köszönés helyett.

- Ami azt illeti, igen.

- Jaj, mondd már! A levélben csak azt írtad, hogy mindenképpen jöjjek el.

Draco megragadta a nõ csuklóját és arrébb húzta a zajos fõútról. Egy közeli kisutcában aztán elengedte és belenézett a lány szemébe.

- El kell mondanom valamit. Nem akartam, hogy mástól tudd meg, és azt higgyed, leléptem, vagy valami.

Hermione bizonytalanul bólintott. Malfoy folytatta:

- Figyelj, el kell utaznom…Apám akarja.

- Na és hová? Meddig? –kérdezte a lány elég közönyösen.

- Moszkvába akar küldeni. És nem mondta el, mennyi idõre.

- Aha –a lány csak ennyit tudott kipréselni magából.

- Na? Nincs hozzáfûzni valód? –csodálkozott a fiú.

- Hát, én úgy érzem, hogy neked nincs kedved menni. Jól gondolom? …Akkor, miért nem mondod ezt meg az apádnak is? –kérdezte idegesítõen nyugodt hangon.

- Hahh! Te nem ismered õt! –fakadt ki Draco. –Ez nem ilyen egyszerû. Tudja, hogy nem akarok menni. De nem érdekli.

- Akkor miért nem költözöl el?

- Öh, -A fiú fülig vörösödött. –Mondd, Hermione, szerinted mihez kezdhetek egyedül?

- Hát, például elmehetnél mondjuk _dolgozni_!

- Ne viccelj már! –nevetett Draco. –Hé! Nem, munkakerülésrõl van itt szó! –csattant fel, meglátva a nõ arckifejezését. –Azt hiszed…azt hiszed nem lettek volna ötleteim, hogy mi legyek? De ki alkalmazná egy halálfaló fiát?? Most õszintén! Szólj, és máris megyek állásért!

A lány az ajkába harapott.

Igen, Hermione is tudta, hogy Malfoynak igaza van. Ez tényleg nem egyszerû.

- De most nem ez a lényeg. Úgy látom, nem bánt különösebben, hogy a gyermeked apja külföldön lesz, ki tudja meddig –bosszankodott.

- Jaj, de szépen mondtad Malfoy! Nagyon hatásos! –vágott vissza gúnyosan a lány. –De nem értem, miért kellene nekem emiatt izgulnom. Igazából nem sok közöm van hozzád!

- Hermione! –szólt fájdalmasan Draco.

- Ne szólíts engem így, Malfoy! Nem értem, miért nem tudsz engem békén hagyni?!

A férfi pillanatok alatt kijött a béketûrésbõl.

- Csak azért nem, mert közös gyerekünk lesz! Akár elfogadod, akár nem, ez most már így van! Azt hiszed, én úgy el vagyok ragadtatva attól, hogy pont te vagy a fiam anyja? De ez van…Nem tehetünk ellene semmit!

- Téved_s_z… –a nõ ökölbe szorította mindkét kezét. –Tévedsz! Nagyon is tehetek ellene! És fogok is!

A férfi meghökkent.

- Utállak és utálom, hogy teherbe ejtettél! Ezt nem viselem el tovább! –azzal sarkon fordult és elindult az Abszol út irányába.

Miután a férfi felocsúdott, nagy hévvel a nõ után eredt.

- Granger! –elkapta a vállát és nem valami gyengéden maga felé fordította. –Ha meg mered tenni… -suttogta vészjóslóan. –' az _én_ fiam!

- Nem! Ez a gyerek nem létezik!

Draco akkora láthatatlan pofont kapott, hogy jó pár másodpercig szólni sem bírt, de még a száját sem tudta becsukni. Látta, amint Hermione mérgesen elfordul tõle és sokáig nézte távolodó alakját, amíg el nem veszett a tömegben.

-------------------

II.

- Malfoy! Levele jött!

Draco bágyadtan ült az ágya szélén és a kinti havas tájat bámulta az ablakon át. Most lassan felkelt és az ajtóhoz lépett. Lehajolt, hogy felvegye a küszöb felett becsúsztatott levelet, majd felbontás nélkül a takaróra dobta.

Kinézett az ablakon. Amerre csak ellátott, hatalmas zöld fenyõfák álltak. Lombjukat szürkés dér lepte be. Köves út kanyargott a távoli hólepte hegyek között és vezetett ebbe a kastélyba… Az udvaron a társai vidáman hógolyóztak, élvezték a szabad délutánjukat.

Draco feltekintett a tintafekete égre. Már nagyon régen volt, hogy átsütött a felhõkön a napsugár. A hó újra elkezdett szállingózni.

- Gyûlölöm a havat –morogta magának.

Gyermekkorában el sem tudott volna képzelni szebb évszakot a télnél. Akkor minden olyan csendes, békés és nagyon hideg volt. "rákig tudott ácsorogni az erkélyén és nézni, csodálni a hóesést.

Azonban ezt is sikerült itt megutáltatni vele. Már több, mint négy hónapja kell itt szenvednie. _És mi haszna? _Igen, való igaz, hogy több sötét varázslatot tanult itt, mint a Roxforti hét éve alatt, de ez nem meglepõ. _Ez a hely, hogy is nevezik? Mindegy, valami továbbképzõ központ, pont erre van létrehozva._

Emellett megkövetelték a vasfegyelmet is az órákon. Még jó, hogy szalutálnunk nem kell –csóválta meg Draco a fejét.

Az elején a fiú még élvezte is a gyakorlatokat. Mindenfelé átkokat kellett küldeni az akadálypályán és a párbajokon. Kitûnõ alkalom volt, hogy levezesse a feszültségét. Hol az apját képzelte az ellenfele helyébe, hol Pottert, hol Weasleyt, hol pedig azt a sárvérû nõt. Roppant szórakoztató volt.

De azt hiszem, már nem tud semmi újat mutatni ez a hely nekem –gondolta. –_Azt hiszem, hazamegyek._

Hirtelen elhatározással kilépett a szobájából és az ottani bagolyház felé indult. Aztán meggondolta magát. _Nem, mire az a szerencsétlen madár megérkezik a levéllel, több hét telik el._ Nem, õ még ma este el akar innen menni!

Végighaladt számos sötét folyosón, léptei hangosan visszhangoztak a márványpadlón. Egyik-másik festmény lakója érdeklõdve figyelte az elhaladó fiatalembert: vajon mit keres még a házban, amikor mindenkinek kimenõje van?

Belépett a földszinti társalgóba és a pálcájával tüzet gyújtott a kandallóban. Draco várt pár pillanatot, amíg eléggé megnõtt a tûz, majd elõvett a kandallópárkányról egy kis zacskót, és egy maréknyi port a lángokba szórt. Aztán letérdelt a padlóra és bedugta fejét az immár zöld színû lángokba.

Érezte, hogy sebesen pörög a feje, de még mielõtt igazán rosszul lett volna, megállt.

Kinyitotta a szemét és szétnézett a Malfoy kúria társalgójában.

- Draco! –sikkantott fel Narcissa.

- Szervusz, anya. Apám itthon van?

- Oh, igen, a könyvtárban –felelte még mindig megilletõdötten a nõ. – Valami baj van? Hogy vagy, kicsim?

- Nincs semmi baj, anyu, csak hívd ide légy szíves! Elég kényelmetlen így nekem…

- Megyek! –azzal egy hangos pukkanással eltûnt. A következõ pillanatban két pukkanás hallatszott, Lucius és Narcissa visszatértek.

- Draco! Mit mûvelsz? –szólt az apja, tõle szokatlan, nyugtalan hangnemben.

- Csak szólok, hogy hazajövök.

- Ezek szerint?

- Igen. –bólintott türelmetlenül a fiú. –Inkább elveszem Pansy Parkinsont, de itt már halálra unom magam.

- Nem bánom –adta áldását Lucius. Nem bírta levetkõzni diadalmas mosolyát. – Várunk!

- Nem kell búcsúzkodnod! –szólt a fiú. Kihúzta a fejét a tûzbõl, majd felegyenesedett és most egész alakkal belépett a tûzbe. A teste ugyanolyan gyorsan elkezdett forogni, mint amikor csak a fejét dugta be a tûzbe, és ugyanolyan gyorsan le is állt a pörgés.

Draco Malfoy hazatért a Malfoy kúriára.

-------------------

- És a csomagod, szívem? És a ruháid? –sopánkodott az anyja.

- Nem izgatnak –vonogatta a vállát Draco. –Majd utánam küldik.

Hanyagul levetette magát a kanapéra és babrálni kezdett az egyik kispárnával.

- Mehetünk Parkinsonékhoz, Draco? –kérdezte az apja. A fiú egy pillanatra behunyta a szemét. De amikor apjára tekintett, már kész volt a válasszal:

- Ennyire sürgõs neked? Nem várhat ez azért még egy ideig? Azt hittem, hagyod, hogy kiszórakozzam magam!

- Jaj, Lucius, drágám, hisz csak ebben a pillanatban ért haza! –lépett Narcissa is a védelmébe. -Hagyd, hogy egy kicsit kipihenje magát a fiunk! Ilyen nyúzott arccal, ilyen ruhában akarod, hogy odamenjen?

- Rendben van. Éld csak ki magad, ahogy akarod fiam! Mához egy hétre indulunk! –döntött a férfi és dehoppanált. Édesanyja helyet foglalt Draco mellett.

- Jaj, édes kisfiam! Nagyon hiányoztál! –szólt Narcissa szelíden és megpuszilta.

A fiú mosolyogva megölelte anyját, majd kezet csókolt neki. –Felmegyek a szobámba!

-------------------

Draco pár óra múlva belépett a Foltozott Üstbe. Már vártak rá. Még ha Crack és Monstro nem is volt valami kellemes beszélgetõpartner, inni azért nagyszerûen lehetett velük.

Pár pohárka után még a faggatással is felhagyott a két barátja, így Draconak nem kellett visszaemlékeznie a balul elsült dolgokra.

Az esküvõ még hagyján, de ott volt Granger. Draco sohasem fogja megbocsátani neki, hogy…hogy ezt tette vele. Megfosztotta a fiától! Az elsõ gyerekétõl! _Ehhez egyszerûen nem volt joga!!_

A férfi keserûségében újabb üveg vajsört bontott.

Már éjfél is elmúlt, amikor a három férfi támolyogva, röhögve elhagyta a fogadót. Ez hiányzott már Draconak. Hogy önfeledt legyen, kitörölje a fejébõl az összes fájdalmas gondolatot.

A kis csapat megállt a mugli utcán, de egyikõjük sem érzett elég erõt, hogy hazamenjen. A hoppanáláshoz kemény koncentráció kellett- amire õk most nem lettek volna képesek. A hop-porral pedig nem volt kedvük utazni, így is forgott már minden körülöttük.

A legkényelmesebb megoldás az volt, hogy kivesznek egy szobát itt, a fogadóban.

Így hát megfordultak és visszaindultak a kocsmába.

-------------------

Kedden reggel Draco a jól ismert fejfájással ébredt. _", bár itt lenne Piton professzor, és adna valami bájitalt!!_ De nem volt mit tenni, a férfi letámolygott a földszintre és onnan kért valami bájitalt a fejfájására. Aztán visszament a szobájába és lezuhanyozott. Ez és a megivott ital észhez térítette és azon kapta magát, hogy éhes.

Jóízûen megreggelizett, majd elköszönt két barátjától, akik még csak ekkor támolyogtak le a lépcsõn, és elhagyta a fogadót.

Úgy határozott, sétál egyet ezen a kellemes, októberi délelõttön. Elmélázva nézte a járdára hulló színes leveleket és nagyot szippantott a hûvös levegõbõl.

Most még a mugli járókelõk sem zavarták, tökéletesen nyugodtnak és kipihentnek érezte magát. Elsétált a folyópartra és gyönyörködött a sima víztükörben.

Draco behunyta a szemét egy percre. Amikor újra kinyitotta, azt hitte, rosszul át. Pislogott egy párat, de nem! Nem képzelõdött! _Ez tényleg Hermione!_

A férfi felpattant a padról és sietõsen elindult a nõ után. Mi történt? Rosszul lát?? Végre halló távolságon belül volt. Nem foglalkozott a rosszallóan fejüket csóváló muglikkal, egyre csak a lány nevét kiabálta, amíg az kíváncsian meg nem fordult.

Amint felismerte Dracot, arca elkomorult és összébb húzta magán a kabátját. De ezzel sem bírta elrejteni a férfi szemei elõl gömbölyû hasát.

- Hermione! –Draco végre a nõ mellé ért. Megállt, hogy kifújja magát és közben bamba vigyorral csóválta a fejét.

- Nem akartam hinni a szememnek! Hogyan? Miért? –faggatta.

- Szervusz Malfoy –szólt a lány csendesen.

- Istenem! –Draco hirtelen hévvel megölelte Hermionét, de vigyázott, nehogy nagyon megszorítsa. –Nem tudod elképzelni, milyen boldog vagyok! –suttogta a fülébe. –Köszönöm!

- Mit köszönsz? –bújt ki zavartan a nõ Draco karjaiból.

- Hát, hogy…

- Akkor most tisztázom a helyzetet, Malfoy! –vett egy mély levegõt. -Neked ehhez a gyerekhez semmi közöd, õ csakis az én fiam!

- Mit mondtál? –értetlenkedett a fiú.

- Jól hallottad! –fordult el tõle a nõ és faképnél készülte hagyni. –Ég áldjon!

- Hermione! Hermione, gyere vissza! –kiáltott utána Draco. –Hát ez nem igaz! –dörmögte magának és a lány után eredt.

- Mondd, miért játszod el ezt velem mindig? –rótta fel a lánynak, amikor már mellette lépkedett.

- Hagyj békén!

- Dehogy hagylak! Azok után, hogy azt hazudtad nekem, hogy nem tartod meg…Hidd el, rossz vicc volt. De most már soha nem tágítok mellõled!

- Nem vicceltem –szólt. –Tényleg meg akartam tenni, de…képtelen voltam rá. Még ha…még ha te is vagy az apja!

Draco annyira boldog volt, hogy megragadta a lány karját, magához rántotta a nõt és hevesen megcsókolta. Ott, az utca kellõs közepén.

Amikor az ajkuk szétvált, Hermione döbbenten meredt a fiúra.

- Ilyet soha többé ne csinálj –mondta elhaló hangon.

- Ne haragudj –somolygott a fiú. De nem volt valami hihetõ a bocsánatkérése.

Hermione tovább indult az utcán, Draco követte.

- Elmondanád, meddig szándékozol még a nyomomban koslatni? –bosszankodott.

- Ameddig hajlandó nem leszel meginni velem egy kávét, vagy valami.

- Kávét nem ihatok.

- Akkor vizet iszunk, nekem mindegy! –ezzel végre elérte, hogy Hermione elmosolyodjon.

- El kell ismernem, nagyon kitartó vagy!

- És? Elértem a célomat? –kérdezte mohón a fiú.

- El –adta meg magát a nõ. –De csak egy gyümölcslényi idõd van!

- Miért?

- Még be kell ugranom Harryékhez. Feltételezem, oda nem kísérsz el.

- Uh! Hát, oda nem…

A lány halkan felkacagott Draco arckifejezését látva.

A két fiatal betért a legközelebbi bárba. Kiültek a teraszra, Draco pedig hozott két pohár narancslevet.

- Köszönöm –vette el az egyiket Hermione és belekortyolt.

A fiú leült vele szembe és rámeredt.

- Hogy vagy? –kérdezte egybõl, mintha csak most futottak volna össze. De a lány tudta, mire gondol.

- Megvagyok –bólintott. –Nem olyan rémes…

- Nem fáj a hátad?

- Hüm?

- Anyám mindig erre panaszkodott a legjobban. –szabadkozott gyorsan a fiú. –Olyan csinos, vékony volt, mint te, szóval ezért gondoltam…De úgy látszik, akkor butaságot mondtam…

De Hermione nem ezért mosolygott.

- Kérdezhetek valami kényelmetlenebbet is?

- Mit?

- Öhm, Weasleyvel mi van?

A lány ivott a poharából, talán, hogy idõt nyerjen.

– Hát, szakítottunk, gondolhatod. – mondta szûkszavúan. -Nem is részletezem, mennyire kiakadt. Meg tudom érteni szegénykét.

- Már nem is beszéltek?

- De, de. Barátok maradtunk. Örökké azok leszünk…-meredt maga elé a nõ. –Jut eszembe, azt üzeni, hogy megkeres téged!

Draco elhúzta a száját.

- Hát, akkor nem valami jó nyomozó. Ha négy hónapja nem talált meg…

Újabb csend.

- Malfoy?

- Tessék.

- Nagyon megharagudnál, ha hozatnék veled egy pohár paradicsomlevet?

- Jaj, dehogy! Nagyon szívesen. –állt fel a férfi. –Kérsz még valami mást is?

A lány habozott, de aztán kért még egy kis kolbászt, tejfölt és zsömlét.

-------------------

Másnap Draco már alig várta, hogy délután legyen. Hermione megengedte, hogy felmenjen hozzá egy kicsit. A fiú olyan izgatott volt, mint a kiskamaszok az elsõ randevú elõtt.

Láthatóan nagyon érdekesnek tartotta, hogy megfigyelheti, milyen egy terhes nõ élete. Különösen úgy, hogy tudta, az õ kisgyerekével terhes.

Hermione már régen túl volt a reggeli rosszulléteken és csak arra kellett ügyelnie, hogy eleget egyen és pihenjen.

A férfi ezután minden nap meglátogatta. Elõször csak pár óráig maradt, de aztán idõvel egyre tovább. Leggyakrabban még beszélgetni sem beszélgettek, csak csöndben üldögéltek és olvastak. Hogy a lány közelében lehet, Dracot végtelenül megnyugtatta. Most pótolta be mindazt, amit az elmúlt hat hónapban elszalasztott.

Hermione gyakran elmorfondírozott a fiú viselkedésén. Nem értette, mit találhat olyan izgalmasnak abban, hogy figyeli, ahogyan eszik, tanulgat vagy olvas.

De arról meg volt gyõzõdve, hogy Draco gondolatban nem választotta õt szét a fiától. Igen, talán ezért olyan figyelmes vele.

Luciusnak természetesen minderrõl fogalma sem volt. És valószínûleg egyáltalán nem tetszett volna neki az a hír, hogy a leendõ unokája félvér legyen. De Draco rájött, hogy õt ez már tényleg egy cseppet sem zavarja.

Viszont Pansyhoz kénytelen- kelletlen el kellett mennie. Magában reménykedett, hogy a lány még mindig nem akar vele beszélni, így tovább odázhatja ezt a nõsülés dolgot, amíg ki nem találja, mi legyen.

Szerencsére eléggé ismerte a Parkinson lányt ahhoz, hogy olyan szavakkal kérjen tõle bocsánatot, amik annyira nem hatják meg.

- Te meg mit vigyorogsz itt magadban? –lépett be Hermione a szobába.

- Semmit.

- Nem tetszik nekem a képed, Malfoy! –ugratta. Még mindig nem volt hajlandó a keresztnevén szólítani a fiút. –Készülsz valamire?

- Mire gondolsz? –ült föl Draco az ágyon.

- Hmm.

- Csak jól érzem magam. –vont vállat. –Hát már nem lehet csak úgy jókedvem? De tudod mit? Menjünk el valahova!

- Minek?

- Hogy ünnepeljünk!

- Mit akarsz te itt hirtelen ünnepelni? –csodálkozott mosolyogva a lány.

- Hát, mondjuk azt, hogy a kisfiam két és fél hónap múlva megszületik!

- Te nem vagy eszednél! És honnan tudod ilyen biztosan, hogy fiú lesz?

- Az lesz! Érzem a zsigereimben! –mondta Draco eltökélten.

A nõ nevetve csóválta a fejét.

- Bolond vagy!

- Akkor csak menjünk, járjunk egyet! –kérlelte. –Nem tagadhatod meg a friss levegõt a gyerektõl!

- Jó, nem bánom –engedett a lány.

-------------------

Késõ délutánra járt az idõ, a nap már lemenõben volt. A novemberi felhõs égboltot halvány rózsaszínûre festette a fény. Az utcákat pedig a szokásos ritkás köd lepte el.

A két fiatalnak jól be kellett gombolkoznia kabátjukba, hogy ne fázzanak.

- Szerintem menjünk be valahová –vacogott Hermione.

- Fázol? –kérdezte aggódva Draco. –Én mondtam neked, hogy az Abszol útra menjünk. Ott fûtik az utcát! De nem, nekünk mindenképpen a muglik között kell sétálgatnunk… Kezdem kisebbségben érezni magam…

- Ha legalább a kesztyûmet elhoztam volna! –sopánkodott tovább a nõ, ügyet sem vetve a férfira.

Draco egy kicsit habozva megfogta a lány kezét. Az tényleg elég hideg volt.

- Na. Így már jobb? –szólt komolyan.

- Ö…

A fiú lopva ránézett a mellette lépkedõ lányra. Még mindig didergett, de az arca már egyértelmûen kipirult.

- Ez… ez nem szükséges –motyogta-, majd inkább zsebre dugom, jó? –azzal kihúzta a kezét a fiúéból.

Draco magállt az út közepén. Hermione meglepetten visszafordult.

- Mi van?

A férfi azonban mérgesen elfordította a fejét. Ez rosszul esett neki.

- Gyere, elkísérlek a lakásodhoz! Már szeretnék otthon lenni –mondta fagyosan.

De egyikõjük sem mozdult, csak néztek a másikra. Hermione kérdõn, Draco duzzogva. Majd a lány hirtelen szélesen elmosolyodott és elnézett a fiú mellett.

- Harry!

Azzal faképnél fagyta az ifjabb Malfoyt és rohanni kezdett egy szemüveges, fekete hajú férfi irányába. Amikor elé ért, nagy hévvel megölelte és megpuszilta. Harry mosolyogva kérdezett tõle valamit, amire a nõ bólogatott. Dracotól eléggé távol álltak, így nem hallott semmit a beszélgetésbõl. Már épp azon gondolkodott, hogy továbbindul egyedül, de a két jóbarát elindult felé. Hermione menet közben belekarolt Harrybe, és akkor sem engedte el, amikor már a szõke fiú mellé értek.

- Malfoy –szólt Harry, mintegy köszönés képpen. Draco csak bólintott. Pár pillanatig még a régi, leplezetlen ellenszenvvel meredtek egymásra.

- …És képzeld, már szinte minden nap rugdos! –folytatta Hermione barátjának. –Jaj, olyan vicces! …De Harry? Te most hogy kerülsz ide? És hol van Ginny?

- Otthon maradt. Még volt egy kis dolga.

- Aha…"! De örülök, hogy látlak!…

És ez így folytatódott még hosszú perceken át. Draco egy ideig türelmesen várt, majd megköszörülte a torkát, és elbúcsúzott.

- "! Mindjárt mehetünk Malfoy, Harrynek másfelé van dolga. –szólt ki Hermione Harry takarásából. Nagysokára Potter tényleg elköszönt és bement az egyik üzletbe.

A nõ vidáman továbbindult az utcán.

- Mi az? Nem jössz? Eddig te akartál mindenáron indulni –tette csípõre a kezét.

- Szerintem várjunk még egy kicsit, hátha gyorsan végez a vásárlással és még egyszer összefuthattok a bolt elõtt! –dohogott.

- Ne legyél már ilyen! –dorgálta meg a nõ.

Draco válaszul megvetõen hümmögött.

- Márpedig ezt el kell viselned! Nem vagyok hajlandó lemondani a barátaimról, csak mert ez téged… zavar.

A fiú végre elindult.

- Potter nem érdekel. Csak a te viselkedésed bántó!

- ", és ugyan mit vétettem ellened?

- Tudod te azt nagyon jól! –mérgelõdött.

- Sajnálom, de fogalmam sincs –vont vállat lekezelõen a nõ. –Hacsak az nem "bánthat" téged, hogy nem elég tiszta a vérem.

- _Nem talált._

- Jó, hát ha nem árulod el, akkor nem árulod el. Nekem mindegy.

- Na látod! Pont ez a baj!

- Hogy micsoda?? –esett le a tantusz a lánynak. -Malfoy! Mióta érdekel, hogy mit gondolok rólad? Mi ez a fene nagy változás?

- Semmi –dünnyögött.

- Én nem érzem úgy, hogy nekünk bármi közünk is lenne egymáshoz! Na jó, a gyerek a kivétel. De több közös vonást nem tudok… 'szintén szólva, nem is baj…

- Hogy tudod ezt mondani?

- Malfoy! Mit vársz tõlem? –csóválta meg Hermione a fejét.

- Mit gondolsz te tulajdonképpen rólam? –kérdezte hirtelen a fiú.

- 'szintén?

- Úgy.

- Hát, nem ismerlek annyira…-húzta el a száját a lány. -Azt tudod jól, hogy különösebben nem nagyon szívleltelek. Ezt megérheted, nem voltál korábban valami szeretetre mélt

- És most?

- Nem tudom. Talán mostanra egy kicsit komolyodtál…

- A-ha! –vitte le Draco gúnyosan a hangsúlyt.

- De azt elfogadom- folytatta a fiatal nõ-, hogy a fiam mellett akarsz lenni. És ehhez tényleg jogod van, elismerem. Mondjuk, egy kicsit furcsállottam az elején, hogy a közelemben akarsz lenni, de hát, te tudod…

Mert végül is törõdsz velem és ez jólesik…Hacsak a kicsi miatt is –vont vállat a lány.

- Akkor -foglalta össze Draco a lényeget-, te csak azért tûrsz meg magad mellett, hogy a gyereknek legyen apja is?

- Erre most mit mondjak? –tárta szét a karját Hermione.

- Inkább semmit. Nem akarom hallani –hunyta be a szemét Malfoy. –Ez már sok lenne nekem egy napra.

Azzal finoman meglökte a nõt, hogy induljanak tovább, mert idõközben megint megálltak.

-------------------

Lefekvés után Hermione nyitott szemmel feküdt az ágyában, kezét a hasára téve. Egyszerûen nem tudott rájönni, mi baja volt Malfoynak.

Hiszen, önmagában már az is furcsa, hogy egyáltalán elfogadta a gyereket fiának. A lány meg volt gyõzõdve róla, hogy a férfi kineveti majd és közli, hogy neki semmi köze sincs hozzá. Erre számított. Csak azért mondta meg neki, hogy évek múltán ezt ne róhassa fel magának.

Ezért is lepõdött meg, amikor a fiút a lakása elõtt találta.

És mennyire meghökkent, amikor azt vágtam a képébe, hogy nem tartom meg! Pedig erre tényleg gondoltam. Ennél borzasztóbb dolgot senkinek sem kívántam volna!

De õ az én gyerekem is! Képtelen voltam megtenni!

A lány felkelt és kiment a konyhába.

Talán… talán tényleg szorult egy kis jóérzés ebbe a fiúba! De biztos csak azért, mert a saját vérérõl van szó.

Megvajazott magának egy szelet kenyeret és csendben enni kezdett.

Nem tudok kiigazodni Dracon… Azt elhiszem, hogy itt akar lenni a fiam mellett, de engem miért akar megismerni? Minek?

Hiszen mindig is utált! Igen, a saját szájából hallottam. Mindig is megvetett és lenézett. Gondolom, elég nagy megrázkódtatás volt az neki, hogy a kisfia nem aranyvérû lesz, nem??

Akkor most mit idétlenkedik itt?

-------------------

Másnap reggel Hermione valóban kételkedett benne, hogy Malfoy ma is felkeresi-e a tegnapiak után… De amikor meghallotta a csengõt, egyszerûen nem tudta letörölni a mosolyt az arcáról.

Draco bejött, motyogott valami köszönés félét, majd leült a fotelbe. Elõvett egy újságot és mély hallgatásba burkolózott.

A nõ nem törõdött vele, legalábbis megpróbálta. Két óráig bírta.

Aztán, miután a férfi a folytonos szólongatásra és bökdösésre se moccant, Hermione bedühödött.

- Itt akarsz ücsörögni egész nap?

- Eljöttem, mert látni akartalak. De nincs kedvem beszélgetni veled –mondta fölényesen, fel sem pillantva olvasmányából.

- Á, szóval te teszel nekem szívességet azzal, hogy megtûrsz engem a saját lakásomban?! –civakodott tovább. -Legalább hasznodat venném!

- Akkor eddig csak azért maradhattam, mert segítettem neked ebben-abban?

A lány bosszúsan vállat vont.

- Nem érdekelsz!

- Hermione! –állt fel Draco. –Mondd, miért utálsz ennyire?

Olyan elkeseredetten nézett, hogy a lány megsajnálta. Talán tényleg ezt érezteti vele? Talán túlzásba vitte a tartózkodást… De csak azért csinálta ezt, hogy még csak véletlenül se kedvelje meg ezt az alakot. Hogy ne szeresse meg.

- Nem utállak –suttogta.

- Nem azt veszem észre! Jó, abba már beletörõdtem, hogy nem lehetünk barátok, de hogy még haragudj is rám!

- Hát, Malfoy, azt ugye te is tudod, hogy van miért? –nézett a nõ a szemébe.

- Elítélsz engem a gyerekkori butaságaim miatt. Szerinted azóta nem változtam? –kérdezte fájdalmasan.

- Nem tudom. Te is utálsz engem, nem?

Draco felnézett a cipõjérõl.

- Azt gondolod? –sóhajtott.

- Jaj, ne áltassuk magunkat! Te is nagyon jól tudod, hogy csak a gyerek miatt vagyunk tessék-lássék viszonyban! Ha õ nem lenne…

- Igazad van! –emelte meg a hangját a férfi. –De van! Itt… -azzal remegõ kézzel megérintette Hermione hasát. Még soha sem ért hozzá. Bizonytalanul futtatta végig az ujjait a nõ feszülõ hasán. A lány hagyta neki. Nem tudta miért, de libabõrös lett a férfi érintésétõl, így elhúzódott.

Draco még mindig mereven állt, kinyújtott kézzel. A nõ megragadta a kezét és megszorította.

- Szeretnéd, ha a barátomnak tekintenélek? –kérdezte.

- Szeretném –nézett Hermione szemébe. Lassan közelebb lépett hozzá és a két tenyerébe fogta a lány arcát, majd gyengéden megcsókolta.

- Ilyet nem csinálnak a barátok –mondta álmatagon a lány, miután Draco elengedte.

- Nem. Valóban nem –értett egyet a fiú, majd újra megcsókolta. Ezúttal hosszabban és szenvedélyesebben.

- Nagyon fontos vagy nekem Hermione –suttogta a fülébe. –Mindketten azok vagytok.

-------------------

Aznap is csak estefelé ért haza a fiú a kúriára. Furcsa, de most nagyon nyugodtnak és elégedettnek érezte magát. Minden olyan békés volt…

Bambán mosolyogva lépett be a házba és rögtön a konyha felé indult. Meghagyta a manóknak, hogy melegítsék meg a vacsoráját, majd felment a szobájába. Alaposan meglepõdött, amikor ott találta Pansyt.

- Mit csinálsz te itt? –fogadta korántsem udvariasan, miután felocsúdott elsõ döbbenetébõl.

- Hozzád jöttem –szólt a lány. –Nem is örülsz?

- Miért? –sóhajtott Draco.

- Van fogalmad róla, mennyi ideje várok itt rád? –állt fel az ágyról. –Beszélni szeretnék veled!

- Pansy, nagyon fáradt vagyok! Nem lehetne holnapra halasztani?

- Nem!! Hiszen örömhírt közlök: Draco! Megbocsátottam neked! Hozzád megyek feleségül!

- _Mi??_

- Hát nem csodálatos? –ölelte át a nõ. –Rájöttem, hogy nem tudok nélküled élni!

- Pansy…figyelj…- feszengett a fiú.

- Úgy hiányoztál! –hajtotta rá a fejét a vállára. – Hmm, Draco? Más a kölnid? –Pansy megszagolta a fiú nyakát. –Ez parfüm!

Az ifjú Malfoy mozdulatlanná dermedt. Ha a lány kiront a szobából és ordibálni kezd…

- Draco! Hogy tehetted! –fakadt sírva a nõ. – Jó, igen, az utóbbi idõben külön voltunk, de hogy te rögtön egy másik nõhöz szaladj!

- Pansy… -emelte fel az állát Draco. –Figyelj rám. Ez a kapcsolat már lezárult. Én egyáltalán nem akarok még megnõsülni. Csak az apám erõlteti még mindig.

- De én azt hittem, hogy rendbe lehet hozni –szipogta. Szokatlanul csendes volt a lány. Legalábbis magához képest.

- Nem –szólt gyengéden a férfi. –Már nem.

- Most…mennem kell! –szaladt ki hirtelen Pansy a szobából.

Draco levetette magát az ágyra. Piszkosul érezte magát. De emellett végtelenül megkönnyebbült. Régen tényleg szerette a lányt. Igen, szerelmes volt belé. A roxforti hetedik évét már úgy kezdte, hogy együtt járnak. Igen, azok voltak a felhõtlenül boldog idõk! Végre olyan lányt talált magának, akit a szülei is elfogadnak. Tisztavérû. És emellett nagyon csinos is.

De aztán, miután összeköltöztek, ez az érzés fokozatosan elhalványult. Ehhez azért a nõ _elbûvöl_ személyisége is hozzájárult… _Hát igen. Igaz a mondás, mely szerint lakva ismeri meg a másikat az ember…_

De ezért… bár egyáltalán nem akarta feleségül venni a lányt, azért jó volt, hogy volt kihez hazamennie. Draco ilyen szempontból sohasem szeretett egyedül lenni.

Hirtelen felszisszent, ez kizökkentette mélázásából.

És még mindig nem gyógyult be rendesen ez a tetoválás! Megint éget!

- Draco!

A fiú összerezzent. Lucius nyitott be a szobába és cseppet sem volt rózsás hangulatban.

- A Parkinson lány majdnem belém szaladt a lépcsõn! Mit mondtál neki? Mi történt? –faggatózott.

- Szakítottunk, apa.

- Na ne mondd –húzta össze vészjóslóan a szemét. –És mégis miért?

- Mert már nem szeretem –közölte a fiú.

- És mi köze ehhez a szerelemnek?

- Apám! –emelte fel a fejét Draco. –Hogy mondhatsz ilyet? Te talán nem szereted anyát?

Lucius elhallgatott.

- Hidd el, ha annak idején mást kellett volna elvennem, megtettem volna. De nekem hatalmas nagy szerencsém volt, fiam. Azt a nõt szánták nekem, akit…szerettem. –Luciust láthatóan feszélyezte a téma. -Mindegy. Nem is ezért jöttem. Erre majd még visszatérünk. Most szedd rendbe magad! Öt perc múlva indulunk!

- Hová?

- A Nagyúr látni akar minket.

- Minek? – a fiatal férfi hangjában aggodalom csengett.

- Azt mondtam, öltözz!

-------------------

Draco nem minden félelem nélkül lépett a Sötét Nagyúr elé. De szerencsére megkönnyebbülhetett.

Voldemort nem tervezett semmit, csupán egy hosszabb szónoklatot kellett meghallgatni tõle az összefogás fontosságáról. Viszont, az már aggasztóbb volt, hogy a Nagyúr bejelentette, ha az összes dementor megérkezik, elkezdik kidolgozni a haditervet.

- Apám? –súgta az apjának az ifjabb Malfoy, miután a többi halálfalóval kivonultak a terembõl.

- Draco?

- Mit jelentsen az, hogy "támadunk?"

- Azt, amire gondolsz. A Nagyúr már elég erõs és elérkezettnek látja az idõt, hogy végre felvegye a harcot Dumbledore-ral. –felelte türelmetlenül.

- Oh!

- Meglepett a hír, fiam? Nem értelek… hiszen már hetek óta, minden gyûlésen megemlítette ezt. _Nem figyeltél oda?_

- Öhm.

- Kölyök! –ragadta meg Lucius a karját, hogy szembefordítsa magával a fiút. – Tudod te mit csinálsz? Hogy volt képed figyelmen kívül hagyni Nagyurunk szavát? Ha észrevette volna_… már nem élnél!!_ Micsoda hozzáállás ez? –lovalta bele magát. –Büszkének kellene lenned arra, hogy az vagy, ami!

- És mi vagyok? Sötét feketemágus?

Lucius elõrántotta pálcáját kígyófejû botjából és a fiára szegezte. Draco kitartóan meredt rá.

- Tûnj a szemem elõl! –szólt dühtõl remegõ hangon.

-------------------

A fiú különösebb morfondírozás nélkül is tudta, mit kell most tennie. Csak a kisfiára és Hermionéra tudott gondolni. De vajon tényleg helyes, amit tesz? Hiszen, nem erre lett nevelve…

Türelmetlenül kopogtatni kezdett a lány lakásajtaján. Még akkor is püfölte az ajtót, amikor a nõ álmosan kitárta.

- Um… Draco –motyogta félálomban-, van fogalmad róla, mennyi az idõ?

- Igen. Éjjel két óra tíz perc. Beengednél? –szólt ingerülten.

- Gyere –húzódott el a fiatal nõ az ajtóból. Amikor a férfi belépett, a lány becsukta maga mögött az ajtót. Háttal nekidõlt és behunyta a szemét.

- Hermione! Ez most nagyon sürgõs! Próbálj figyelni egy kicsit! –rázta meg finoman. –El kell vezetned Dumbledore-hoz és Potterhez !

- De… mégis miért?

- Figyelj rám! –gyengéden leültette a lányt az elõszobában egy kis asztalkára és leguggolt elé. –Akármit is fogsz gondolni, tudnod kell, hogy amikor megtettem, …fogalmam sem volt róla, hogy kisbabánk lesz!

- Malfoy! Megijesztesz!

A férfi feltûrte bal kezén a fekete talárt, majd kigombolta az ingujját. Azt is felhúzta. Hermione halkan felsikkantott. Még az egész lakást beborító félhomályban is kísértetiesen látszott a tetoválás a fiú karhajlatánál. Egy kitátott szájú koponya, aminek a szájából egy kígyó meredt elõ. A fiatal nõ a falig húzódott az asztalkán. Látszott rajta, hogy meg van rémülve. Már csak azt nem lehetett tudni, hogy Dracotól vagy magától a Sötét Jegytõl.

- Meg tudom magyarázni! –szabadkozott gyorsan a fiú. –Csak hallgass meg! Kérlek!

A lány a kezébe temette arcát és némán rázta a fejét.

- Ez még nagyon régen volt! Azóta minden megváltozott…

- De… de… ez még nem volt rajtad, amikor mi… Észrevettem volna…! –hallatszott Hermione bizonytalan hangja a tenyere mögül.

- Igen, tudom! És el kell hinned nekem, hogy én nem vagyok olyan… mint a többi…

- …halálfaló? –végre leengedte a kezét.

- _Az_ –morogta Draco.

- Pedig nem úgy fest a dolog! –a lány tett egy bizonytalan kísérletet arra, hogy leszálljon az asztalról és mikor látta, hogy a fiú nem áll ellen, amilyen gyorsan csak tudott, felállt és távolabb húzódott Dracotól. Láthatóan megkönnyebbült.

- El kell mennünk Dumbledore-hoz! –erõsködött tovább a férfi, megpróbálva figyelmen kívül hagyni a lány elõbbi, bántó gesztusát.

- Ugyan minek? –Hemionénak eléggé nehezére esett, hogy megállja sírás nélkül.

- Nagyon fontos, hogy beszéljek vele! Voldemort hamarosan meg fogja támadni a Roxfortot!

- Honnan veszed?

- ' maga mondta!

Hemione továbbra is bõszen rázta a fejét és karba tette a kezét. – Egészen biztos vagy benne? Már hónapok óta nem hallottunk róla!

- Hermione! Nem ilyen naivnak ismerlek! Gondolod, hogy most, amikor visszanyerte a teljhatalmát és a hívei legjavát, nem fog a fehér mágusok ellen támadni??

- Rendben van… -motyogta még mindig sápadtan a lány. –Elviszlek hozzá.

-------------------

Elindultak a legközelebbi kandalló felé, a Foltozott Üstbe. Az úton egy árva szó szem esett köztük, mindketten a gondolataikba mélyedtek. Némán baktattak egymás mellett.

Draco jó párszor rápillantott a lányra, de az ilyenkor konokul elõre meredt, így nem tudott semmit sem leolvasni az arcáról. Mindenesetre nagyon érdekelte, hogy mit gondolhat…

Az utcák teljesen kihaltak voltak, csak az utcai lámpák égtek, a házak ablakai sötéten bámultak a semmibe. Mindenki más már nyugovóra tért. A fiatalok szemébõl azonban már régen kiröppent az álom.

A kocsmából elõször is a Roxfortba, az igazgató irodájába mentek.

- Miss Granger? Mr Malfoy? Minek köszönhetem ezt az igen kései látogatást? –vonta fel Dumbledore a szemöldökét. Láthatóan az íróasztalánál dolgozott, amikor a két fiatal kilépett a tûzbõl.

Draco õszintén csodálkozott, hogy az igazgató nem tett semmi megjegyzést a lány állapotát illetõen. _Talán… talán tudott róla? Honnan? És miért?_

- Malfoy mondani akar valamit –sietett a válasszal Hermione. Ez kizökkentette a férfit elmélkedésébõl, és megkésve, de bólintott.

Aztán úgy, ahogy volt, egy kicsit porosan és állva belefogott a történetbe. Beszélt a beavatásáról és a már akkor fellépõ kételyeirõl, magáról a gyûlésekrõl és a Nagyúr legutóbbi tervérõl. Dumbledore türelmesen végighallgatta, nem szólt közbe. Aztán, amikor a férfi befejezte, még ült ott, elmélázva simogatta az idõközben térdére szállt fõnix madarát.

- Ezek valóban nagyon súlyos dolgok, Mr Malfoy.

- Igazgató úr –szólalt meg Hermione, aki eddig a sarokban ült. –Maga hisz neki?

Draco fájdalmasan felsóhajtott.

- Igen, Hermione, hiszek neki. És abból, amit ez idáig meséltél róla, az a szilárd meggyõzõdésem, hogy szerintem igazat mond.

- Álljunk csak meg! –lépett közelebb az ifjú Malfoy. –Miket mondtál te rólam??

- Javaslom, sürgõsen induljunk a fõhadiszállásra! –mondta komolyan Dumbledore, megelõzve az esetleges veszekedést.

Újra felizzott a tûz a kandallóban.

- Hermione! Te mész elsõként! –adta ki az utasítást. A lány fogott egy marék port, a lángokba szórta, majd jól érthetõen bemondta a címet:

- Grimmauld tér tizenkettõ! – és a következõ pillanatban eltûnt.

Draco bizonytalanul követte, bár nem tudta, hová is fog megérkezni.

-------------------

Amikor kikászálódott a másik oldalon a lángokból, elcsodálkozott. Egy csapatnyi emberrel találta szembe magát.

Hermione ott állt Harry és Ron oldalán, akik kérdõn meredtek az imént érkezett fiatalemberre. De hátul még állt vagy öt-hat férfi és nõ, akik közül Draco csak Lupin professzort és Rémszem Mordont ismerte fel.

Megilletõdötten félreállt, hogy az igazgató is megérkezhessen. Csak amikor az õsz szakállú varázsló is kilépett a tûzbõl, akkor szólat meg Ron:

- Dumbledore professzor? Mi ez az egész? És __mi a fenét keres itt?

- Az ifjú Malfoy úr ma este roppant fontos dolgot közölt velem –szólt komoran. –Molly, kérem szóljon a többieknek is!

- Megyek –bólintott egy kövérkés, vörös hajú nõ –akiben Draco most ismerte fel Ron édesanyját-, és kisietett a konyhából.

- Hermione! –fordult az igazgató a fiatal nõhöz. –Szerintem pihenj le, ne erõltesd túl magad!

- Nem, nem professzor, itt szeretnék maradni! –válaszolta. Ron biztatóan megszorította a kezét.

Malfoy a padlót bámulta. _Ha jól látom, ez a ház valamiféle fõhadiszállás lehet_ –gondolkozott. _–És a jelenlevõkbõl rá lehet jönni, hogy mind fehér mágusok. Potter persze nem maradhat ki ilyesmibõl…_

Eléggé zavarta, hogy sokan kérdõn, volt évfolyamtársai pedig egyenesen bizalmatlanul tekintenek rá. Ha legalább Hermione mellette állna... Rásandított a lányra, de az szánt szándékkal kerülte a pillantását és az asztalterítõ sarkát húzgálta.

Hamarosan dobogó léptek zaja hallatszott és még három ember csatlakozott a konyhában összegyûlt társasághoz. Egy rövid, lila hajú boszorkány és két vörös hajú férfi. Az egyiknek még egy hegyes foggal díszített fülbevalója is volt. _Talán õk is Weasley-k_ –gondolta Draco_. –Elég nagy az a család…_

- Hallgatunk, fiam! –bólintott Dumbledore. Draco nagy levegõt vett és belekezdett…

-------------------

Már pirkadt, mire a társalgásnak vége lett és az igazgató elrendelte a fiataloknak, hogy térjenek nyugovóra. Harryék vonakodva bár, de teljesítették az utasítást.

Draco álmatlanul feküdt az egyik üres szobában és a plafont bámulta. A fejében kavarogtak a gondolatok.

Miután elmondta ugyanazt a Fõnix Rendjének is, mint az igazgatónak, mindenki komor hallgatásba burkolózott. Aztán faggatni kezdték Dracot az apróbb részletekrõl és õ készségesen válaszolt, amire tudott. Aztán végig kellett ülni egy taktikai megbeszélõt, hogy az esetleges támadáskor mi legyen a teendõ. Az úgy látszik senkit sem lepett meg, hogy Draco halálfaló mivolta kiderült. Ron még halkan ciccegett is. _De hát! Mi mást várt??_

Csoda, hogy Potterrel nem átkozták meg rögtön, amint tudomást szereztek a Hermionéval való kapcsolatáról. _És milyen kapcsolat ez? Semmilyen!_ A lány még csak rá sem tekintett az est folyamán!

Hát ezért fordított hátat az apjának? Ezért tett kockára mindent??

A fiatal férfi elbizonytalanodott. _Vajon biztos, hogy jól döntöttem? Egy Malfoy nem arról híres, hogy a szívére hallgatna! Sokkal inkább a puszta tényekre alapozzuk a döntéseinket._

A szõke fiú az oldalára fordult, de továbbra sem jött álom a szemére.

-------------------

Egy emelettel feljebb Hermione két barátjával vitatkozott. Pulipinty, Ron baglya izgatottan repkedett a fiatalok feje felett.

- …és mindennek tetejébe még idehozod ezt a halálfalót a fõhadiszállásra! Hermione! Most majd megy vissza a hírrel Voldemorthoz… -maradj már Ron!-…hogy hol van a ház!

- Tévedsz, Harry! Nem tenne ilyet! Ti is itt voltatok, amikor azt mondta, hogy át akar állni a mi oldalunkra!

- ", egy eltévelyedett halálfaló! Milyen megható! –kiabált Ron, figyelmen kívül hagyva a fordított pszichológiát.

- Miért? Piton is a mi oldalunkon áll! –érvelt a lány.

- Hidd el, én benne sem bízom!

- Hermione! –lépett közelebb hozzá Harry, és egészen más hangnemben folytatta: –Szerintem… pihenj inkább le egy kicsit! Ma még egy szemhunyásnyit sem aludtál!

- Nem vagyok fáradt! –toppantott a nõ.

- Igaz is… -dünnyögött hangosan Ron, aki az ablakpárkánynak támaszkodva állt, –még meg sem kapta érte a magáét Malfoy!

- Mi? –fordult hozzá a lány.

- Még tartozom neki egy orrba vágással. Minimum!

- Eszedbe ne jusson! –szólt rá egy kicsit gorombán.

- Mi csinált veled, Hermione? Miért véded ennyire?

- Nem védem… -pirult el a nõ. –Csak most úgy vélem, nincs igazatok vele szemben!

- Ja, persze…

- Ron! Nem vagyok hajlandó tovább hallgatni téged! –azzal dühösen feltépte az ajtót és füstölögve kilépett a folyosóra.

-------------------

Draco szobájának ajtaja nyikorogva kitárult és Hermione bedugta rajta a fejét.

- Öhm, bejöhetek?

A férfi megilletõdve felült az ágyán. –Persze –szólt halkan.

A lány mellé ült és fáradtan ráhajtotta fejét a vállára. Kezét a hasán nyugtatta. Draco nem mozdult. Már álmodik? Pedig úgy emlékezett, hogy még le sem hunyta a szemét…

- Most mi legyen velünk? –szólalt meg Hermione, megtörve a csendet.

- Nem tudom… Majd együtt kitaláljuk.

A nõ felemelte a fejét és halványan rámosolygott a fiúra. Aztán bágyadtan lefeküdt az ágyra, behunyta a szemét és szinte azonnal el is aludt. Draco egy ideig gyönyörködött benne, majd óvatosan mögé kuporodott és õ is lefeküdt.

-------------------

Nagyjából délig alhattak. Mindketten arra ébredtek fel, hogy valaki kopogtat az ajtón.

- Kész az ebéd! –Mrs Weasley szólt be, majd továbbindult, hogy a többieket is felébressze.

- Mmmm –Hermione a hátára fordult és kinyújtózkodott az ágyon. –Jó reggelt!

- Nektek is –mosolygott Draco és megsimította a lány pocakját.

Még feküdtek így, meghitten pár percig, aztán indultak a konyhába. Amint kiléptek a szobából, összetalálkoztak a lefelé tartó Harryvel.

- Szia! –köszönt a lány. A férfi pár pillanatig némán fürkészte õket, majd biccentett.

Délután néhány újabb Rendtag is befutott a Grimmauld téri házba. Draco nagyon megörült, amikor megpillantotta köztük Piton professzort. Hermionén és Dumbledore-on kívül senki nem beszélt vele.

- Jó napot!

- Szervusz, fiam!

- Hát meg sem lepõdik, hogy itt lát? –csodálkozott.

- Nem. Dumbledore professzor már minden tagot tájékoztatott, hogy mi történt. –Piton a fiú vállára tette a kezét és elismerõen nézett rá.

- Öhm… Nincs valami híre a szüleimrõl? –érdeklõdött.

Hermione ekkor lépett oda a fiúhoz.

- Csak Luciusról. Az apád már sejtette, hogy mostanában valami nem stimmel veled. Célozgatott is rá tegnap néhányszor, hogy én hátha tudok valamit, hova tûntél. De véleményem szerint, már rájött, hogy beszéltél az igazgatóval.

- Honnan?

- A professzor úr már kora reggel óta bent van a Minisztériumban és csak a miniszter úrral hajlandó tárgyalni. Bizonyos sürgõs biztonsági intézkedésektõl.

- És apám is járatos ott…–kombinált Draco. Piton komoran bólintott.

- Ha a helyedben lennék, nemigen mennék most nyilvános helyre, de még az utcára sem.

- Értem. Köszönöm.

- Draco? – szólongatta aggódva a lány.

- Nincs semmi baj, Hermione. Most ne velem foglalkozz! Szükség van a te tudásodra is, hogy a lehetõ legjobb haditervet kieszeljétek!

A lány elhúzta a száját, de bólintott, hogy megértette. Mindazonáltal nem mozdult a helyérõl.

- Professzor úr?

- Igen?

- Azóta ugye nem volt gyûlés a halálfalók között? Mert nem éreztem a karomon…Vagy csak nem vettem észre…

- Fiam, ha a Nagyúr szólítja a híveit, azt garantáltan észre fogod venni!

- Akkor még nem tudunk pontosabbat, hogy mikor vonul fel az iskola ellen –állapította meg hangosan. –Nincs más választásom. Elmegyek a következõ gyûlésre is.

- Azt nem engedhetem –szólt keményen Piton.

- De…

- Csak ha szeretnéd megöletni magad, akkor menj el!

Hermione idegesen feszengett a fiú oldalán.

- Akkor honnan fogunk többet tudni??

- Elfelejtetted, hogy én is kettõs ügynök vagyok –jelentette ki a bájitaltanár. –Majd én elmegyek.

- A legutóbbi alkalommal sem láttam a professzor urat!

- Hm… Nos, fogalmazzuk úgy, hogy én sem szívesen találkozom Voldemorttal egy csoportnyi halálfaló között. De nem vitatkozom –zárta le a témát a férfi.

- …jöjjön csak, Perselus! –hívta Lupin professzor. A férfi elindult a nappali irányába, így Dracoék kettesben maradtak.

- Jaj, Draco, nagyon vigyázz magadra! –fakadt ki a nõ. –Ha igaz, amit a professzor mondott…

- Ugyan már! Nem lesz semmi baj! –válaszolt a férfi ingerülten. –Tudok én vigyázni magamra!

- Nem tetszik ez a felelõtlenség, Draco Malfoy! –emelte fel a mutatóujját a fiatal nõ. –Most már nem csak rám kell tekintettel lenned! A fiunkra is!

- Rendben, felfogtam! –enyhült meg a férfi és egy puszit nyomott a lány homlokára.

- Hermione! Várnak rád odabent! –lépett Ron a konyhába.

A fiatal nõ bólintott, és elsietett.

Ron és Malfoy egy darabig farkasszemet néztek, majd a vörös hajú fiú közelebb lépett a másikhoz.

- Jól figyelj rám, mert csak egyszer mondom el! Remélem tisztában vagy vele, hogy milyen piszkosul szerencsés vagy, Malfoy! Ezért s_oha_, _de_ _soha_ ne merj Hermionénak fájdalmat okozni, különben ezer apró darabra átkozlak!!

Draco fürkészõ pillantást vetett Weasley-re, majd magabiztosan elmosolyodott.

- Megnyugodhatsz. Ez soha, de soha nem állt szándékomban!

-------------------

November végén leesett az elsõ hó. Az idõ hidegebbre fordult, mindennapossá vált a fákat és bokrokat borító dér és a fagyos szél. A Grimmauld téri utca néma mozdulatlanságban állt, alig egy-két ember tûnt fel néha a sûrû ködben, azok is sietve közlekedtek a csípõs hidegben. Minden olyan kihalt volt. Az idõ is hozzájárult tehát a Fõnix Rendjében uralkodó borús és feszült hangulathoz.

Újabb három hét telt el és a Rend semmi mást nem tudott meg Voldemort tervérõl. Piton még azóta sem tért vissza.

Draco tudta, hogy valószínûleg még mindig nem érkeztek meg a dementorok, tehát nem volt újabb gyûlés sem, mivel a Sötét Jegy azóta egyszer sem fájdult meg.

És Potter sebhelye sem. Bár ezt az utóbbit Draco egyáltalán nem értette, miért olyan fontos, hogy minden gyûlésen szóba kerül??

December elsõ hetében az a hír fogadta a Grimmauld téri ház lakóit, hogy Dumbledore sikerrel járt: a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium is segítséget ígért a halálfalók elleni küzdelemben.

- Végre hajlandóak voltak hinni nekem! Eddig gyõzködtem azokat a bohócokat, hogy a forrásaim igenis hitelesek –mondta fáradtan az õsz szakállú varázsló. –De így már elegen leszünk, hogy felvegyük a harcot a sötét mágusokkal.

Ez a hír egy kicsit oldott a hely feszültségén, ami a kényszerû várakozás miatt a napokban a tetõfokára hágott.

Másnap éjjel Draco kellemetlen érzéssel ébredt fel. Megdörzsölte hirtelen megfájduló karját és felsóhajtott. _Elkezdõdött hát!_

- Biztos vagy benne? –kérdezte a roxforti igazgató, amikor már mindannyian a társalgóban ültek.

- Igen.

- Nos, akkor már csak meg kell várnunk, amíg a kedves Piton professzor megérkezik a hírekkel… Molly! Addig jól esne egy tea.

Ron édesanyja bólintott és kisietett a konyhába.

Hermione halkan felsóhajtott.

- Jól vagy? –súgta oda Draco. Szorosan egymás mellett ültek a kanapén, összekulcsolt kézzel. A lány behunyt szemmel bólogatott.

- Persze, semmi baj.

A férfi még mindig aggódva figyelte a nõt.

- Úgy szorítod a kezem… -mondta aggódva. – Hermione!

- Nem, Draco! –rázta meg a fejét. –Ez még nem az. Csak nem tetszik neki, hogy az éjszaka közepén felébredtem.

- Biztos?

- Hidd el, szólnék! –próbált erõtlenül mosolyogni a nõ. – Azt hiszem, inkább visszafekszem.

- Gyere –a fiú felsegítette a lányt és a lépcsõ felé indultak.

- Hermione! –állt fel Harry és Ron is.

- Semmi baj –ismételte halkan a fiatal nõ. –Maradjatok csak!

Draco felkísérte a szobájába a lányt. Majd -bár ezt erõsen vonakodott teljesíteni-, visszatért a Rendhez. Mire leért a földszintre, már hallotta is az idõközben befutott Piton professzor szavait.

Csöndesen visszaült a helyére.

-…tehát jöttem, ahogy csak tudtam.

- És? –sürgette Mordon.

- Két nap múlva, hajnalban –jelentette Piton.

A társaságon rémült moraj futott végig. Bár már mindannyian fel voltak készülve a legrosszabbra, ez most mégis hideg vizes lepedõként érte õket.

Az elsõ ijedtség után többen felálltak, és sietve elköszöntek, mondván, addig még rengeteg dolguk van.

- Malfoy? –szólt oda Draconak az ajtóból Harry. –Felmegyek Hermionéhoz!

A szõke fiú bólintott.

Aztán sietve a bájitaltanár után eredt.

- Professzor úr!

A fekete hajú férfi, aki most egy néger varázslóval beszélt, megfordult.

- Mondja csak, látta az apámat? –kérdezte izgatottan.

- Láttam.

- És…

- Azt hittem, ezt nem kell részleteznem. A Nagyúr hivatalosan is árulónak minõsített.

- És apám? –kérdezte újra Draco, mit sem törõdve az elõbbi hírrel.

- Ő is így tartja. Sajnálom.

- Azért… köszönöm –mondta halkan a férfi.

- Draco! –szólt rá szigorúan a professzor. -Te helyesen döntöttél! Ebben soha ne kételkedj!

- Tudom… De õ akkor is az apám.

- Megértem, fiam! –veregette meg vigasztalóan a fiú vállát. –És hidd el, Dumbledore professzor is elfogadja, ha nem akarsz a halálfalók ellen harcolni.

- De igen! –szólt a férfi eltökélten. –Nem maradok itt! Hajnalban én is ott leszek a többiek mellett az iskolában!

Piton halványan elmosolyodott és bólintott.

-------------------

A két nap riasztó gyorsasággal röppent el. Jóformán még rendes haditervet sem sikerült kidolgozniuk ilyen kevés idõ alatt. Bár több hétig várakoztak, a bájitaltan-tanár csak most tudott pontos adatokkal szolgálni az ellenség erejét és csapatuk összetételét illetõen.

A Mágiaügyi Minisztérium az iskolához csak önkénteseket küldött, a többi varázslót õk sem nélkülözhették. A hivatalt és az Azkabant kellett védeniük.

A harc elõtti éjszakán senki sem tudta lehunyni a szemét. Egyesek még mindig a terv felett álltak és további taktikai lépésekrõl beszéltek. Mások- a fiatalabbak-, csak némán ültek a nappaliban vagy a konyhában, esetleg csendben beszélgettek.

Az ifjabb Malfoy egyedül állt a ház erkélyén és a beborult, koromfekete eget nézte.

Tegnap megérkezett Ginny Weasley is, Ron húga. Draco így legalább nyugodt szívvel hagyta a házban Hermionét. _Majd vigyáznak egymásra. És itt biztonságban lesznek._

- Min gondolkodsz?

- Hüm? Tessék? –ocsúdott fel a férfi. Hermione lépett ki hozzá egy vastag pokrócba takarózva.

- Szia! –mosolyodott el, amikor észrevette a lányt.

- Nem kellene már aludnod? Holnap… nehéz nap lesz.

- Egyáltalán nem vagyok álmos –rázta a fejét a férfi.

Lassan szállingózni kezdett a hó. A fiatal Malfoy kitartotta a tenyerét és elmélázva nézte a ráhulló csillogó hópelyheket.

- Hermione! –szólalt meg egy idõ múlva. -Mondanom kell valamit…Ha holnap elesem,…

- …ilyet még csak véletlenül se mondj, Draco! –rémült meg a lány.

- …akkor szeretném ha tudnád…

- Nem, nem, nem! –a nõ befogta a fülét. –Majd elmondod ezt nekem _holnap_ este!

- De ha nem lesz holnap este? Ha veszítünk? Ha…meghalok?? –kérdezte sápadtan.

A fiatal nõ csak rázta a fejét.

- Félek –szólt õszintén Draco. –Igazából nem tudom, mennyi esélyünk van. Lehet, hogy jönnek a minisztériumból is, de én a saját szememmel láttam, mire képesek a halálfalók!

Hermione halkan nyöszörögni kezdett és eleredtek a könnyei.

- És attól is félek, hogy most látlak utoljára…Hermione, én… –nem fejezhette be a mondatot, mert a nõ kétségbeesetten megölelte és az ajkához nyomta az övét.

- Jaj, Draco! Tudom! –szólt szenvedélyesen, és amennyire csak nagy hasa engedte, hozzábújt a férfihoz. Így viszont kinyújtott karral sem tudta átölelni a férfi derekát. Kényszeredetten felnevetett. – Na, most az egyszer útban van a kisfiunk!

- Nem baj –suttogta mosolyogva a férfi. –Én mindkettõtöket szeretlek!

- Én is szeretlek téged.

A férfit végtelen melegség töltötte el.

- Gyere, menjünk be a szobába! –mondta halkan Draco. -A végén még megfázol itt nekem!

-------------------

Egész éjjel fennmaradtak. Több szó nem esett köztük a másnapi harcról, igyekeztek erre a kis idõre elfelejteni mindent. Mindketten az ágyon kuporogtak, Draco a lány haját simogatta és nézték az egyre erõsödõ hóesést.

Jó pár órával napfelkelte elõtt azonban, a férfi néma csöndben felkelt Hermione mellõl. Halkan belépett a konyhába, és megvárta, amíg mindannyian megérkeznek.

A gyülekezés komor perceiben Draco tekintete találkozott Ronéval és Harryével. Egy bólintással mindhárom férfi némán megegyezett, hogy mára, ideiglenesen fegyverszünetet kötnek és próbálják segíteni egymást.

- Indulás –szólt Dumbledore, aki sereghajtóként lépett be az utolsónak érkezõ csoport mögött.

A Fõnix Rendjének tagjai egyenként beléptek a kandallóba.

-------------------

- Hermione! Hermione! – kiabált ijedten Ginny. –Jaj istenem! Anya, gyere gyorsan! Be kell vinnünk a Szent Mungóba!

-------------------

Hajnalra elállt a hóesés és furcsa mód köd sem volt, tiszta látási viszonyokra lehetett számítani. Felkelt a nap is végre, vérvörös derengésbe vonva a keleti látóhatárt.

A Roxfort Boszorkány és Varázslóképzõ Szakiskola elõtt soha nem látott tömeg gyûlt össze. Mindannyian feszülten, kivont pálcával várták Voldermort seregét. A Fõnix Rendjének tagjai, minisztériumi varázslók és az iskola volt és jelenlegi, idõsebb tanulói.

A föld megremegett, ütemes lépések zaja hangzott fel. A Tiltott Rengeteg fái közül száz és száz fekete köpenyes alak körvonala bontakozott ki. Halálfalók. Jó pár teremtmény magasan a fák csúcsáig ért. "riások. A levegõ néhol megfagyott és a föld felett hangtalanul elsuhanó csuklyás alakok jelentek meg. Dementorok.

Piros és zöld szikrák lövelltek a levegõbe, a harc megkezdõdött.

-------------------

III.

- Nézd, apa! ' itt Elanor! –Draco Malfoy mosolyogva mutatta fel a kétévesforma, tündérarcú, nagy, barna szemû kislányt. A szél lágyan fújni kezdett, belekapva a férfi és a lányka hosszú, tejfölszõke hajába.

"vatosan letette ölébõl a kislányát, aki egy csokor ibolyával a fehér sírkõ felé szaladt. A tõle telhetõ leggondosabb módon letette a virágot a kis dombra majd kacagva visszaszaladt édesapja lábához.

- Tudom, hogy neked is tetszene a lányom! Igazi kis rosszcsont. Azt hiszem, ebben rám ütött… De már most is kivételesen értelmes…

A férfi megszorította bal karján a tetoválást. A Sötét Jegyet, amely Dracot már nem csak a halálfalókra emlékeztette, hanem a fehér mágusok gyõzelmére is. Voldemort bukására. _Na igen, Potter ebben már megint jelentõs szerepet játszott…_

- Most mennünk kell. Hiányoztál, apa! –búcsúzott csöndesen. Kézen fogta Elanort és elindultak visszafelé az úton.

A pici lány pár lépés után felsikkantott:

- Mami! Mami! –és szaladni kezdett a közeledõ göndör, barna hajú, sudár nõ irányába.

Amikor nagysokára odaért, Hermione nevetve a karjába zárta.

VÉGE


End file.
